Klaine, Coffee and Communication
by itsemzx
Summary: An AU where Kurt never went to Dalton and never met Blaine but they found each other another way... Made up entirely of texts messages to and from different characters on the show. Filled with lots of fluff and eventual Klaine! My first story so please R&R! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Set in an AU where Klaine have never met and Kurt never went to Dalton Academy. This is what I believe would happen if they stayed at their original schools... the entire thing is made up of texts! :) Please leave feedback and reviews!**

Kurt = Normal text

Blaine = **Bold text**

Wednesday 12th January

[11:35]

Hello?

**[11:38]**

**I'm sorry, but who is this?**

**[11:43]**

**Who is this?**

**[11:48]**

**Wes. This isn't funny! Yes, okay, I fell for it... Just reply to my messages now please...**

**[11:53]**

**Wesley! This isn't funny anymore! I am starting to get worried! **

**[11:55]**

**Look, for what it's worth, I'm very sorry about the death of Thor. Can you please just answer my texts!**

[12:08]

Hello. I'm afraid that I don't know any Wesleys. I think you may be mistaken.

**[12:13]**

**Wes, seriously. You've had your laugh. Stop now.**

[12:15]

I think this may be a case of mistaken identity because I can assure you that I am not Wesley.

**[12:21]**

**Okay. Then might I enquire to whom I am... Texting?**

[12:24]

I'm just a concerned citizen, looking out for the welfare of others.

[12:25]

And I just realised how that sounded...

**[12:27]**

**Okay. So how did you get my number? And who are you?**

[12:32]

I'm really sorry! I probably should have mentioned where I got number from the start! Sorry about that!

[12:35]

Basically, I was buying a coffee, and on the table I was sat by, was a phone number on the back of a receipt. And being the concerned citizen that I am, I decided to text it.

**[12:39]**

**Okay, I'm beginning to understand but still, why did you text the number?**

[12:44]

I can see why you would ask that... I just wanted to warn, whoever this number may belong to, that a number of people may have their number now. I did however, put the receipt in the trash, being the responsible person I am, so that the owner of said receipt wouldn't get any random texts/calls.

[12:46]

And yet again...I live in contradiction to my previous texts...

**[12:52]**

**Oh okay. Thank you for warning me... What did you say your name was?**

[12:52]

I didn't.

**[12:54]**

**I know. That was just me... Being the polite person I am, asking for your name.**

[12:57]

Aha! I see what you did there :)

**[12:57]**

**:) I couldn't help myself. So what about your name then?**

**[12:59]**

**...?**

**[13:47]**

**I'm sorry if I'm harassing you. I shouldn't have asked. I apologise.**

[15:54]

My phone ran down. Don't worry about it! No need to apologise!

**[15:56]**

**So what is your name then? I'm intrigued...**

[15:57]

What's yours?

Friday 14th January

**[13:48]**

**Blaine.**

[13:51]

I beg your pardon?

**[13:52]**

**My name. My name is Blaine.**

[13:54]

Nice to meet you, Blaine.

**[13:58]**

**Now, you know my name, what about yours?**

**[14:02]**

**?**

**[14:13]**

**Okay, I'm sorry to be pushy. I can't help but be curious!**

[15:33]

Kurt.

**[15:45]**

**I'm sorry?**

[15:46]

My name is Kurt.

**[15:47]**

**Well, nice to meet you too, Kurt.**

Tuesday 18th January

[11:13]

Who is Thor?

**[11:22]**

**What? I am very confused :/**

[11:25]

In one of your earlier texts, you mentioned Thor and I'm just curious to whom you were referring.

**[11:27]**

**Oh! I understand! Thor's a gavel.**

[11:27]

Was that predictive text or did you seriously just write gavel?

**[11:28]**

**Nope. I wrote gavel.**

[11:28]

Well... I can't say that I was expecting that, Blaine. I was expecting... A pet turtle or something.

**[11:31]**

**:D Kurt, you just made my day! You being that concerned citizen you are.**

[11:33]

That's not funny anymore.

**[11:34]**

**I think we'll have to agree to disagree... It's hilarious :) **

[11:36]

It is not funny! Okay, I made a little mistake in my earlier texts that made me look like a complete imbecile but there's no need for you to keep mentioning it! I don't even know you! I would prefer it if you refrained from texting me further.

**[11:38]**

**Okay. I'm sorry Kurt. I just have a bad sense of humour. I won't contact you again. I apologise.**

Saturday 22nd January

[10:00]

Blaine, I have to apologise for the way I... Spoke? to you on Tuesday. I'd just had one too many Slushie facials. I was quite harsh and I'm sorry.

**[10:12]**

**Slushie facials?**

[10:22]

When someone throws a slushie in your face, usually with extra ice and food colouring combined. Not the best way to start a Tuesday morning at school.

**[10:23]**

**You go to school? In Lima?**

[10:24]

Yes I do. How did you figure it was Lima?

**[10:25]**

**Three words... The Lima Bean**

[10:27]

Ah! Of course! Well, speaking of The Lima Bean, do you think you could make it there today or tomorrow?

**[10:29]**

**Actually, I'm there at this moment, why?**

[10:30]

Go to the counter and tell them your name.

**[10:32]**

**Uh why?**

[10:33]

My way of apologising. Just do it. I promise nothing bad will happen! I just felt guilty after I snapped at you!

**[10:34]**

**Okay...**

**[10:42]**

**Wow! Thank you Kurt! I wasn't expecting a coffee! But how did you know my coffee order?**

[10:45]

I can read minds.

**[10:45]**

**Umm...okay.**

[10:46]

No I'm kidding. I looked at the receipt before I binned it, "1 Medium Drip" so I guessed it was yours.

**[10:48]**

**Wow! Thank you! Yet again, you have made my day! And I accept your apology, by the way. :)**

[10:49]

Glad you like it. :)

**[10:51]**

**Well of I course I do! I mean, who doesn't like free coffee on a Saturday morning? ;) **

[10:53]

Touché. So if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?

**[10:57]**

**I am 17 years young :) How old are you Kurt?**

[10:58]

Wonderful. I'm 18.

**[11:01]**

**:D Yes. Wonderful... Do I make you feel old? **

[11:03]

Extremely. *insert sarcasm here*

**[11:05] **

**Haha! Oh dear... Everyone's staring... I laughed out loud at that last text...**

[11:07]

Well, at least I'm not the only one being stared at :/

**[11:08]**

**What do you mean?**

**[11:09]**

**Kurt? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here is Chapter 2 for this fanfic! Please review and/or send me a message if there is anything you would like to change or feature in the next chapter. By the way, I may not continue with this story if I don't get reviews, so if you want to see the end please review! :) **

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did... There would be total Klaine and Kartie and Britana madness ;) **

Monday 24th January

**[17:57]**

**Which school do you attend?**

[17:57]

Hello to you too, Blaine.

**[17:59]**

**I'm very sorry. Excuse my appalling manners.**

**[18:01]**

**Let me begin again: Hello Kurt! How has your day been? I guess you spent that day at school... Oh! By the way, which school do you currently attend?**

[18:03]

Much better ;) You first. Which school do you attend?

**[18:04]**

**I know let's play a game! 21 dares? Well, truths? Actually let's change it to 13 Truths because 21 is too long. **

[18:06]

Do you usually babble this much?

**[18:07]**

**Hey! It's my turn first! Okay sooo... 1 2 3**

[18:07]

*sighs* 4 5 6

**[18:08]**

**7 8**

[18:09]

9 10

**[18:10]**

**11!**

[18:10]

You are way too excited. 12

**[18:11]**

**Oh, no fair! 13! I wanted to ask the first question!**

[18:13]

What are you, 3?! Okay, which school do you currently attend?

**[18:14]**

**Dalton Academy, Westerville. Can we just take in turns asking questions? I can't be bothered to count anymore... ;)**

[18:15]

Woah! Prep boy! And yes, whatever, fine. I state my previous question... What are you, 3?!

**[18:16]**

**No I am 17. I told you before! ;) My question is: Where are you currently getting your education?**

[18:17]

McKinley High School, Lima.

**[18:18]**

**Ahh. Now I understand the Slushie Facials.**

[18:20]

And what is that supposed to mean?!

**[18:20]**

**Well, they don't sell Slushies at Dalton. Don't take it the wrong way! I'm not a total, Prep boy, you know?**

[18:21]

Okay sorry. :/

[18:22]

Next question: Why does Wes, (whoever that is...) have a gavel called Thor?

**[18:28]**

**I can see why you ask that... He's the leader of The Warblers which is Dalton's Glee Club. He is also power-hungry and a complete lunatic. And one of my best mates. As for why he named it Thor... We will never know! Though, I kind of broke it so that's why I said it was dead. He got really depressed after Thor died... ;) **

[18:29]

Wow. I would quite like to meet this Wes! He seems... Interesting...

**[18:31]**

**Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it. Okay, so my question is... Kurt, do you have a girlfriend?**

**[18:38]**

**Kurt? Did I offend you? You are usually quick at replying.**

[18:42]

Hahaha! That is outstanding! One of the best questions, I have ever heard!

**[18:43]**

**What's so funny? Oh God, you're not a girl are you? I'm so sorry! I thought that Kurt was a guys name! **

[18:44]

It is a guys name. It's just... No one has ever asked me that! Well, I guess it's because anyone who would consider that question, would take one look at me and know the answer. But you don't know what I look like so...

**[18:45]**

**I'm so confused right now :/**

[18:45]

Okay... :D I'm sorry! I just found that- Oh My Gaga that made my day! Basically, Blaine, I play for the other team.

**[18:46]**

**You mean...**

[18:46]

Yes, I am gay.

**[18:47]**

**Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! And for the record, I'm on the same team as you. ;) **

[18:49]

No, you didn't offend me. I just, (as many a jock have pointed out) have a serious case of The Gay Face. So it's pretty obvious that, as supermegafoxyawesomehot I am, you can definitely tell that I am gay.

**[18:51]**

**Did you just say supermegafoxyawesomehot? I'm guessing that you are a fan of AVPM?**

[18:58]

Naturally.

**[18:59]**

**:D Not bad choice. I do like Rent though...**

[18:59]

Wicked is the number one for me! I really have to go now, emergency Glee Club practice. Goodbye Blaine.

**[19:00]**

**Goodbye, Kurt**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Right, here is the 3rd chapter...Remember, this is set in an AU, where the New Directions have just been formed, even though Kurt's 18 years old. Okay? Okay! **

**P.S. Things are going to be a little bit more complicated now as I am introducing some more characters... **

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes =_ italic text_

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to own Glee and any other brand that may pop up in here... I don't :( What a shame.**

Thursday 27th January

**[10:12]**

**Good morning Kurt.**

[10:15]

Good morning Blaine. This is early isn't it? I mean I'm still in class.

**[10:16]**

**Oh! I forgot about that! I've already finished lessons for the day. I'm supposed to be studying.**

[10:20]

How can you be finished already?!

[10:20]

Wait. Don't answer that, I just worked it out.

**[10:21]**

**You mentioned Glee Club before?**

[10:21]

Yes I did.

**[10:21]**

**Would you care to elaborate?**

[10:28]

Our Glee Club is called the New Directions. There are 12 of us in total and we mainly consist of all the school's least liked, unwanted, nobodies. Being in our Glee Club is like being at the bottom if the heap. But since some of the jocks and cheerleaders joined our club, I haven't been dumpster diving once ;). At the moment, Slushies are the weapons of choice when dealing with the New Directions.

[10:29]

Elaborate enough for you, Anderson?

**[10:31]**

**Wow. That's very different to being in The Warblers. Not to brag but we are basically royalty in Dalton! ;) **

**[10:32]**

**How the hell do you know my last name? (And yes it is thank you, smart arse.) **

[10:37]

You mentioned The Warblers when you were talking about Wes so, being the strange guy I am, I decided to do some digging. I wanted to see how good The Warblers truly were and you wouldn't guess what I found... Nice credentials you have there, Blaine Devon Anderson. ;)

**[10:38]**

**That's quite scary. **

**[10:42]**

**Damn. I just tried googling the New Directions and nothing came up :/ So much for that idea.**

[10:45]

I told you, we are just a bunch of nobodies. We aren't good enough to go to Sectionals yet and we aren't considered cool enough to get a page on the school website/yearbook.

**[10:49]**

**Aha! I found you guys on YouTube! Well actually, just a girl singing Don't Rain On My Parade. Wow! What a killer voice! In fact, she has an entire website composed of her singing show tunes... **

[10:52]

Well. I think you have just discovered my rival: Miss Rachel Berry.

[10:53]

Blaine, I'm confused. Why am I even telling you all of this?

**[11:00]**

**I don't know. I'm beginning to ask myself the same question.**

Thursday 27th January

_[14:23]_

_Heyy white boy! What's up boo?_

[14:23]

Cedes... I found a phone number in The Lima Bean and I sent them a message.

_[14:24]_

_Yeah... And?_

_[14:25]_

_Come on boo, what have you done? _

[14:26]

It was a guy. He goes to Dalton and he's in the Glee Club there and... I started a convo with him Cedes. I've told him so much and I've never even met him! What if I've told him too much?

_[14:27]_

_Aww Kurtie! You like him! _

[14:28]

No I don't! I haven't even met him! Well, I like talking to him and for some reason he seems to be a really decent person and he listens. Okay, maybe I do like him a little...

_[14:28]_

_Boo, you need to make sure he is who he says he is though. What sort of stuff has he asked you? _

[14:29]

Mostly about school and Glee Club. Nothing too weird. But what if I've gone too far, Cedes? What if... I don't know... What if it is a trick?

_[14:29]_

_Well, I guess we will have to check up on him! What's his name? ;) _

[14:29]

Blaine Anderson. But you don't understand Cedes!

_[14:30]_

_What don't I understand Kurt?_

[14:30]

I told him I was gay and he was okay with it!

_[14:31]_

_Well of course he would be! Wait, is he on Team Gay too?_

[14:31]

Cedes, you forget... We're in Lima! Ohio! And yes. He is.

_[14:32]_

_Well, it's good he accepts you Kurtie ;) _

[14:32]

Not funny -.-

_[14:33]_

_Ok white boy, you leave it all to Auntie Cedes, kay?_

[14:34]

Mercedes! What are you planning? Don't you dare do anything stupid!

_[14:35]_

_Never ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Right, this is where it gets confusing... For the group texts, everyone will have signed their name and they will be underlined. But in the future, this is how it will go:**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine =**bold text**

Mercedes =_ italic text_

Wes = underlined text

GROUP MESSAGES= underlined text and names.

**Okay? Got it? Good! ;) here's the next chapter... **

**-Em xox**

Thursday 27th January

_[15:54]_

_Hey girls! Tomorrow night, we're having a girly night in, kay? Who's up for it? -Cedes_

[15:54]

I'm in as long as Satan is. I could use some girl time. This baby is driving me nuts :/ Can you make sure that there's bacon? I'm craving -Q

[15:55]

As an honorary member of the New Direction girls... I'm in! -Kurt

[16:05]

I'm in - Tina Cohen-Chang

[16:11]

I could use some time away from trying to enhance my vocal capacities. But, I will come on one condition... There will be Vegan snacks, right?- Rachel*

_[16:12]_

_Yeah girl! There will be loads of bacon... And yes. Okay Berry. -Cedes_

[16:15]

can lord tubbington com two? -brittany s pierce

[16:16]

Britt-Britt, Lord Tubbington can't come, but I will come instead? Britts and I are in Wheezy. But Man-Hands better stop screeching or I will go all Lima Heights on her ass, got it? - Tana

_[16:17]_

_Umm okay... You heard that Berry? No screeching. I mean, singing. Okay so, 7pm, tomorrow, my house. See yall there!-Cedes_

[16:23]

Who coming then? We have myself, Britts, Wheezy, Man-Hands,Q, LadyLips and Cohen-Loser. Sounds like it's gonna be one of the best nights of my sexy Latina life. Why the hell did I get myself mixed up in this one way trip to loserdom? - Tana

[16:23]

*note the obvious sarcasm* -Kurt

[16:24]

Thanks for pointing that out Rainbow Rider *and yeah. There's sarcasm there too* -Tana

[16:25]

You are very welcome, Satan.-Kurt

Friday 28th January

**[19:13]**

**Hey Kurt. I wanted to ask you something.**

[19:13]

Okay. Shoot.

**[19:14]**

**Would it be strange if I said that I actually... enjoyed... our conversations via text?**

[19:15]

No. Not really. I kind of enjoy them too.

**[19:16]**

**Oh okay. Cool :) Okay, now that awkward question is over... So what are you up to?**

[19:20]

Just having a movie night with all my girls ;) What are you doing?

**[19:20]**

**I'm revising for a French exam on Monday :( I'd much rather be watching movies.**

[19:22]

Don't like French? I love it! Well, when I was in the Cheerios, I had to sing a Celine Dion medley, entirely in French for Nationals. I guess that kind of helps :/ Plus I had to learn the entire 14 minute piece in 48 hours...

**[19:22]**

**The Cheerios?**

[19:24]

Oh My Gaga this is embarrassing.

[19:25]

The Cheerios are McKinley's cheer squad.

**[19:25]**

**You mean... You used to be a CHEERLEADER?**

[19:26]

Yes. Yes I did. Damn, I shouldn't have mentioned it.

**[19:26]**

**No! I think it's awesome! **

[19:27]

Seriously?

**[19:27]**

**Yeah. I think it's... Hot ;) **

[19:29]

...

**[19:30]**

**Kurt?**

**[19:31]**

**So...umm... What movies are you planning on watching?**

[19:33]

Mostly just musicals: West Side Story, Singin in the Rain, The Sound of Music... Mary Poppins :)

**[19:34]**

**Mary Poppins? That's one of my favourite Disney movies, ever! Well, The Little Mermaid is a close second :)**

[19:38]

I never really liked that film. I saw that new film, Tangled, last week and I think it's safe to say that I am in love with it ;) Oh dear. Now I just sound like a really strange, Disney obsessed freak.

**[19:41]**

**No you don't. Really you don't. I took my cousin to see it a few days ago and she loved it too... But I was looking forward to it more than her :/**

[19:42]

How old is your cousin?

**[19:46]**

**Skye is umm... 14. I can't really use her as an excuse to watch kids movies anymore can I. Oops. My bad ;) **

[19:46]

I didn't bother with an excuse!

[19:47]

I have to go now, Mary Poppins is starting! Bye Blaine.

**[19:48]**

**See you Kurt. Enjoy the film! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Now, in this chapter, the girls have stolen Kurt's phone and they are sending Blaine texts. The texts that are sent from Kurt's phone are all in the same format, no matter who they are sent from. Just bear that in mind when reading. This chapter is quite long so yeah... Hope you like it! Please review and leave any type of criticism. ;) **

**Em xox**

Kurt =normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

Wes = underlined text

GROUP MESSAGES = underlined text and names

Saturday 29th January

[02:38]

Hey there, handsome.

**[02:41]**

**Kurt? Why are you texting me at 2 in the morning?**

**[02:42]**

**That's not you, is it? Who am I speaking to?**

[02:45]

Ooh, you're much smarter than I thought you would be, Hobbit. And this is Santana, Kurt's sexy Latina... Cheerleader...girlfriend.

**[02:46]**

**Why are you texting me? Why do you have Kurt's phone? Girlfriend?i thought he was gay?**

[02:47]

Boo, you're so boring. I don't know what Kurt sees in you. And I take that back. You are not smart. I am a friend, who is a girl... Therefore... Girlfriend. Okay, Hobbit? -Satan

**[02:48]**

**Enough with the Hobbit. I don't even know you. **

[02:48]

No. But you know Lady Hummel.-Satan

**[02:49]**

**Who?**

[02:50]

are u a dolfin two? - brittany s pierce

**[02:51]**

**Dolphin? Who the hell is Lady Hummel? Who are you?**

[02:53]

Im me. And yes. Kurtie is a dolfin because dolfins are just gay sharks. he's my dolfin. lord tubbington sed so. -brittany

[02:58]

Look Hobbit, enough with all the questions. All you needs to know, is that Hummel is our best gay and if you aren't who you say you are, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. You know what goes down in Lima Heights Adjacent? -Satan

**[02:58]**

**Bad stuff?**

[02:59]

That and a whole lot of other shit, so don't think that we won't find you, if go psycho over that One Ring of yours, Frodo. -Satan

**[03:02]**

**Umm... Okay. Why do you keep referring me to The Lord of the Rings?**

[03:03]

I ain't ever seen no human guy your height before. -Satan

**[03:04]**

**How do you know how tall I am? Have you been stalking me?**

[03:05]

Got it in one, Frodo. -Satan

[03:06]

Now, before you go replying or calling the cops just remember where I'm from, Hobbit. And let us New Direction girls give you a little chat... - Satan

[03:11]

hello Blaine warbler, I am brittany s pierce and I love kurtie because he is unicorn. and he is my dolfin. he also has really soft baby hands and soft lips. that's why tana calls him lady lips. you send him nice messageseses or lord tubbington will start doin drugs again and he has only just got back from rehab. - brittany

[03:16]

Hello Mr Anderson, I, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, disapprove of your text relationship that you have with my fellow Glee Club member. I cannot stop you from texting each other, but I can stop you from meeting. I know this is simply a ruse to gain inside knowledge of our Glee Club and we, ND girls, are not going to let a spy in again. Bear this in mind, Mr Anderson. -Rachel*

[03:17]

You better not be a spy or I will get my Asian boyfriend to go all Asian ninja on you. -Tina Cohen-Chang

[03:21]

Kurt is ma boy, so if you just keep texting him to spy on your competition, you better hide, white boy, cos Cedes ain't gonna hold back. Got it? -Mercedes

[03:25]

I like you. I have seen the footage of The Warblers and you seem like a good guy. This friendship is strange, however, I do think that you two are getting too close over texts and it's a bit freaky that you just 'happen' to be so similar. Watch where you step, Warbler, don't get too close to a text. Kurt isn't all you think he is: he is better. - Quinn

[03:28]

So there you are, Hobbit. We girls have decided to let you continue to text Kurt, but you gots to know, that if you so much as nudge the line, we will whoop yo ass. Okay? By the way, I am keeping your number, cos you are smokin! ;)

**[03:38]**

**Umm okay guys. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit freaked out now.**

**Brittany... I uhh... I will only send him nice texts for lord tubbington's sake. Whoever that may be :/**

**Rachel, this isn't me spying, I'll have you know that he text me first! Is it so bad that I just like texting him? **

**Tina, what's the difference between a normal and Asian ninja? Actually, I don't want to find out. **

**Mercedes, I swear I'm not spying! **

**Quinn, thanks (I think :/ ) and I promise that everything I have ever sent him is genuine. **

**Santana, please don't keep my number. 1, you scare me. 2, I don't really like you 3, I don't want to find out what goes on at Lima Heights Adjacent. Okay? I'm gonna go to sleep now and try to pretend that this never happened. **

[03:41]

Night night, Hobbit. Speak soon gorgeous ;) -Satan

**[03:42]**

**Please don't call me that.**

[03:42]

Sorry gorgeous, I can understand why you don't like Hobbit.- Satan

**[03:44]**

**I was actually referring to the Gorgeous.**

[03:45]

Well, I'm sorry if I'm not your type, but you can't help it that we are both smokin hot gods. ;) -Satan

**[03:46]**

**It's not so much your type. It's more the gender. **

[03:48]

Damn. Britts was right. Why do all the hot ones have to be gay? Now I understand why Lady Hummel is always texting you... -Satan

**[03:49]**

**Lady Hummel? What was she right about? :/**

[03:50]

;) Night Hobbit.

**[03:50]**

**What? Oh okay...Goodbye Satan. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Okay, so in the last chapter, the girls from the ND took Kurt's phone and decided to take some precautions to protect their best gay! ;) This chapter is basically Blaine's reaction to the antics of last night... And Kurt's explanation of several of Brittany's comments...**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes =_ italic text_

Wes = underlined text

**Please leave me a review... It can be as harsh as you want, I really don't mind! I would also love it if you could give me maybe, a couple of ideas as to be honest, I don't know where this story is heading :/ **

**Em xox**

Saturday 29th January

[09:47]

Oh My Gaga, Blaine I am so sorry! I can't believe they would all do that when I was asleep! Well actually, I can imagine Satan doing that :/

**[09:49]**

**Don't worry about it Kurt. It's fine honest. I actually found it quite amusing to say the least! **

[09:49]

You would. I am very sorry though.

**[09:50]**

**Seriously. Don't worry about it! **

[09:51]

Okay.

[09:52]

I'm just so embarrassed though! All that stuff about you being a spy...

**[09:54]**

**Look, I don't blame them! There is a chance I could be a 'spy', so it was a valid argument (but I'm not) so don't worry about it. **

[09:55]

Okay.

**[09:55]**

**If it makes it easier, just pretend it didn't happen, okay?**

[09:56]

Okay :)

**[09:57]**

**Okay. So we're good. Yay! **

[09:58]

;)

[09:59]

Are you planning on going to The Lima Bean anytime soon?

**[10:00]**

**I'm heading there tomorrow actually. Why? Am I finally going to meet the elusive Kurt Hummel?**

[10:02]

Maybe... ;) Just be there between 10:30 and 11:30 okay?

**[10:03]**

**Sure! **

[10:04]

Hey! How did you find out my last name?

**[10:07]**

**Santana mentioned a Lady Hummel and only when I re-read the texts, did I understand she was referring to you. I then deduced that, Hummel, must be your surname as Lords and Ladies (especially in Medieval times) are mentioned by their second names preceded by their title ;) **

[10:08]

Your detective skills are blossoming. Keep up the good work, Sherlock.

**[10:10]**

**Who is Sherlock?**

[10:10]

*Looks like Garfield on a Monday*

**[10:11]**

**Aha! Yet another reference to AVPM! :D**

[10:12]

So you know about A Very Potter Musical, yet you don't know who Sherlock Holmes is?

**[10:13]**

**... Pretty much. **

[10:14]

Gaga save us all -.-

**[10:14]**

**Again with the Gaga? Why? **

[10:15]

Gaga is everything. Gaga is God. There is no God. There is only Gaga.

**[10:19]**

**You know what, I'm not even going to bother asking what that even meant. By now, I have learnt that the majority of McKinley students, (such as yourself and a certain Brittany S Pierce) are absolutely insane and there is no point in questioning the madness that is also known as your life. **

[10:20]

That sounds pretty accurate to me ;)

**[10:21]**

**What was with the whole dolphin thing anyway?**

[10:21]

Well... It's just Britt's way of calling someone gay.

**[10:22]**

**In an insulting way or...?**

[10:23]

No no no! Britt is lovely... A little eccentric but lovely. She thinks that dolphins are just gay shark so all gay people are dolphins.

**[10:24]**

**Because that makes perfect sense :/**

[10:25]

In Brittany's mind it does. Honestly, I've learnt just to go with it, otherwise you will be asking pointless questions for the rest of your life.

**[10:26]**

**Okay. One last question. Who the hell is Lord Tubbington?**

[10:26]

Her cat :)

**[10:28]**

**Wow. Great choice in name. Original, I'll give her that. **

[10:29]

Haha! That's Britt alright! Bless her ;)

**[10:31]**

**;) So, The Lima Bean, tomorrow. Between 10:30 and 11:30? See you there! **

[10:32]

Yes. But just remember, I didn't promise I would be there.

**[10:33]**

**Oh. So you're not meeting me there?**

[10:33]

I never said that ;)

**[10:34]**

**;) Until tomorrow, Mr Hummel.**

[10:35]

Perhaps, Mr Anderson.

**A.N. Sooo... I know this chapter was a bit boring, but I needed it just so it could lead into the next part of the story, otherwise it would make no sense whatsoever. Wes will become part of the story next chapter... Just saying ;)**

**Please review and then I will definitely continue this fic... Not really sure if I should :/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**_A.N. So this is it! Chapter 7... Are they going to actually meet? Who knows! ;) this chapter is a little angsty in parts, but someone realises their true feelings! Awwww! _**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes =_ italic text_

Wes = underlined text

**_Disclaimer: I just want to point out, no matter how much I love Glee, I will never own it... Shame :(_**

**_Em xox_**

Sunday 30th January

**[10:42]**

**So Kurt... I'm here! I'm waiting...**

**[10:52]**

**Kurt? Are you coming? **

**[11:09]**

**Kurt, it's almost 10 past... Why am I here? **

**[11:18]**

**Look, my friends need me back at Dalton so...**

**[11:29]**

**Okay. I have waited for almost an hour now so I'm leaving.**

**[11:34]**

**I'm in the car now Kurt. It's too late. I'm gone. **

**_(A.N. Whilst he was waiting for Kurt, he was texting Wes too...)_**

[10:51]

Hey Blainers! Don't forget about the movie we all had planned :) it starts at 2pm, okay?

**[10:53]**

**I haven't forgotten Wes. I'm in Lima at the minute but I will be back in time for the movie. Don't worry :) **

[10:54]

In Lima hey? Have something to do with this mystery message man?

**[10:54]**

**Uh, what?**

[11:05]

Oh come on! You think we haven't seen you checking your phone every three seconds? You think we haven't noticed the way you blush every time you get a text? You think we haven't noticed the fact that you use your phone in lessons, and you never used to? You think we haven't noticed the way you bite your lip and check your pocket whenever someone's phone goes off? You think we haven't noticed the fact that you, Blaine Devon Anderson, are totally, head over heels in love? In the words of one Thad Stevens, "You mock us, sir!"

**[11:07]**

**And that... Is one of the most ridiculously long and meaningless texts, I have ever had the misfortune to receive. And I am not in love with Kurt! **

[11:07]

Aha! So he's called Kurt?! What's his second name?

**[11:08]**

**Damn! I let valuable information slip! It won't happen again. And anyway... I don't know.**

[11:09]

Haha! It's like that song... "And I don't even know his last name! My mama would be so ashamed!" Oh dear Blainers... Love... is a curious thing...

**[11:11]**

**Shut up! I do NOT love Kurt! And stop with the Blainers! :(**

[11:12]

Oooh! Angry Blainey! Is Blainey better for you? Anyway, what do you know about this guy anyway?

**[11:13]**

**It's really none of your business Wesley. **

[11:13]

I think it is if you are going to start dating, and messing up my Warbler schedules.

**[11:15]**

**1, who said anything about dating? 2, it's still none of your business. 3, I don't give a damn about your god damn schedules. **

[11:16]

Hey hey, calm down please. I got a really angry vibe from that last text... And you never curse! Blaine, what's up mate?

**[11:17]**

**I was supposed to meet Kurt today and he hasn't turned up. **

[11:18]

So that's why your in Lima. What time did he say?

**[11:19]**

**He said between 10:30 and 11:30, but he's still not here. **

[11:20]

He could just be running late. Did he promise you he would be there?

**[11:20]**

**He said, maybe. **

[11:21]

Maybe he wasn't going to come then. Perhaps he had another coffee for you?

**[11:22] **

**I'm not going to bother to ask how you know about that. :/ I don't think so because he would have told me. He would have asked me to go to the counter...**

[11:23]

Look, maybe he's just running really late and he's in the car so he can't text you.

**[11:24]**

**That's not likely. Even his texts are punctual. Maybe he doesn't like me. Do you think I really am in love with him?**

[11:25]

Mate, if you want my honest opinion, I would say that you are in love with the idea of him. You have fallen in love with the texts and you don't necessarily know anything about the man behind them. He may not be all you think he is. For all you know, he could be a 40 year old bloke with a weight problem.

**[11:26]**

**That, my friend, is one of the most sensible things I have ever heard coming from you. And I distinctly remember one of Kurt's friends texting me something similar... You know, I think you may be right... But not about the 40 year old thing. I think I have fallen in love with the texts... Anyway, he probably doesn't even feel the same way about me :/ **

[11:26]

You don't know that. 

**[11:28]**

**I just... I feel like I know him so well, even though I have never met him and I have been in contact with him for less than a month! I feel like... It was destiny. And that's really cheesy but it's the truth. Oh god, what if I'm making it all up! **

[11:28]

OMG!

**[11:28]**

**What?**

[11:28]

Blainey admitted to being in love!;) And I just had a thought... What if he is just as nervous as you, so he couldn't face meeting you, in case you weren't what he thought...?

**[11:29]**

**I doubt it. I'm leaving here now. On my way back to Dalton. **

[12:30]

Okay mate. I'm really sorry. See you in a bit.

[14:22]

Blaine, I'm sorry I couldn't be there. Something happened. Something bad. I need to talk to you ASAP -Kurt

**_A.N. Oooh cliffhanger! I'm really sorry! I know lots of you will have wanted them to meet, but I couldn't help dragging it out... It's the writer in me ;) I'm following in the footsteps of Ryan Murphy and the Klaine story lines! No, I'm joking, I just have a big plan for this story. _**

**_Please read, review, comment, leave suggestions, anything! _**

**_Also, THANK YOU GUYS! _**

**_Over 1000 views and 25 favourites and 13 comments! I'm so happy, considering this is my first fic! This note is really long so I'm gonna go now... loveyoubye_**

**_Em xox_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A.N. So... Here we find out what big news Kurt has, and why he couldn't meet Blaine! It's a little bit depressing, so I added some cute Klaine banter at the end ;) _**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

Wes = underlined text

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter guys!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (shame), Klaine (shame), Darren Criss (shame), or any other brand or amazing thingy that may pop up in here... Shame. _**

**_Em xox_**

Monday 31st January

**[13:12]**

**Kurt, why weren't you there? I only just received your text. What's wrong? What's happened? Please, is there anything I can do?**

[13:15]

I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. I was so nervous so I wasn't sure if I would be able to come. But then it happened Blaine!

**[13:16]**

**What happened?**

[13:16]

It's my dad Blaine. I love him so much.

**[13:17]**

**Kurt, you're not making any sense. What is wrong with your father?**

**[13:18]**

**Please, your scaring me.**

**[13:20]**

**Look, you told me you had something to say and you can't just make me worry like this. **

[13:23]

Make YOU worry? Make YOU worry? You stuck up little Prep Boy! It's all about you isn't it Blaine Anderson! YOU don't care! YOU only care about YOU! You know what, forget I even mentioned anything. It's not like YOU even care about me or anyone else for that matter. YOU YOU YOU!

**[13:26]**

**Kurt. Those texts don't sound like you, please just tell me what's happened. Please. I DO care about you and... I want to be there for you. Because that's what friends are for, okay? Please Kurt, what's happened?**

[13:27]

My Dad.

**[13:28]**

**Is he ill?**

[13:30]

He collapsed. He had a heart attack. Blaine... He won't wake up.

**[13:31]**

**Oh my god. Kurt I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?**

[13:32]

Get him out of the bloody coma, is what you can bloody do!

[13:33]

Blaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. I just needed to get that out of my system.

**[13:35]**

**It's fine. Let all the anger out on me. Seriously. Anyway, they're only texts. It's not like you're physically punching me. **

[13:36]

It's just as bad. I apologise. And I am really sorry that I didn't meet you yesterday.

**[13:37]**

**Don't apologise for that! None of this is your fault!**

[13:38]

But... I had it all planned out in my head. What I would say, what I would do, what I would wear...

**[13:40]**

**I bet you did ;) But Kurt, make sure that you don't blame yourself for anything that's happened. Nothing you could have done would have changed this.**

[13:42]

Blaine, the thing that makes it so much worse... is knowing that... the last thing my Dad said to me was that he was disappointed in me. And what if he doesn't wake up? What then? Blaine. I'm scared. Please. Help me.

**[13:44]**

**Look, he will wake up. I promise you. Do you want me to come to the hospital and meet you?**

[13:45]

I... No. You should be in lessons. And don't give me any of that crap about free periods. Anyway, Lima is 2 hours away... Way too far to drive.

**[13:46]**

**I'd do it for you though. **

**[13:52]**

**Kurt? Is everything okay? **

**[14:12]**

**Kurt? **

_**(**_**_A.N. A bit of Kurtcedes for you now)_**

[16:22]

Cedes, I'm scared. Please. I want my Dad. I want my Mom. If he dies, I have no one Cedes. NO ONE. Help me.

_[16:24]_

_Kurt, honey, he is NOT going to die. And you won't be alone. You forget about all of your New Direction brothers and sisters. You have Finn and Carole too. Mr Shue is there as well. And that Blaine Warbler ;) I promise you boo, you will NEVER be alone. _

[16:25]

But you can't promise, can you?

_[16:25]_

_Promise what?_

[16:27]

That Dad will wake up.

_[16:28]_

_No I can't. But I can promise, that if he doesn't, I will never leave your side. And that we will both be in this together. _

[16:29]

Thank you so much Cedes. I love you so much. You know that? I love you.

_[16:31]_

_I know. I love you too White Boy. I coming to the hospital to meet you now, do you want a coffee? I'm stopping at The Lima Bean._

[16:32]

I would love that. Thanks Cedes. One grande, non-fat mocha please. Love you.

_[16:33]_

_Sure thing Boo. Love you too. _

[16:34]

Love you more.

_[16:35]_

_Love you most ;) Be there in 15. _

[16:36]

Okay. I'm waiting.

Wednesday 2nd February

[12:58]

Hey Blaine. How's things at Dalton?

**[12:59]**

**Kurt! You weren't replying, I got so worried! I was so close to driving to McKinley, just to check on you. Who cares about St Poshingtons, how's your father doing?**

[13:01]

The same. Still comatose.

**[13:02]**

**I'm so sorry.**

[13:03]

Don't be. It's fine. They said his brain is starting to function more, and that every now and again, he moves. But he is yet to open his eyes.

**[13:05]**

**That's great news! Not that he hasn't woken, but that he's responsive. **

[13:06]

I suppose.

**[13:07]**

**Hey, do you fancy a coffee? After school, you should go to this great place I know called, The Lima Bean and tell them your name at the counter ;)**

[13:09]

Blaine! That's my thing, you stole my thing! Anyway, you don't know my coffee order.

**[13:11]**

**You don't know that...**

[13:13]

Okay, what is it then?

**[13:13]**

**Pick up the coffee, and find out ;)**

[13:14]

Cheeky ;) Okay, but I bet you... another coffee... that you get it wrong.

**[13:15]**

**Okay, you're on Hummel ;) Be prepared to buy me a medium drip... With extra froth... When you lose! **

[13:16]

I wouldn't count on it! My order is very... Specific.

**[13:17]**

**If you say so... ;) **

[13:18]

I have to go now... French class.

**[13:19]**

**Doesn't mean you have to pay attention? Don't I recall a certain Celine Dion medley being mentioned ;) **

[13:21]

Goodbye Blaine.

**[13:22]**

**Until next time, Kurt. P.S. Remember my coffee order. You'll need it. ;)**

[13:23]

Doubt it ;)

**_A.N. So there it is! What going to happen next? Is Burt going to wake up? Is Blaine going to win the bet? Are they finally going to meet? _**

**_I wouldn't know. I haven't written it yet :/ Sorry about that ;) _**

**_Bear in mind that it's coming up to Valentines day... _**

**_Please review, comment and leave any suggestions! I'm open tp absolutely anything! _**

**_Also, if you can, please check out my other fic, The Warbler Chronicles. Thanking you! _**

**_Em xox_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. So here's Chapter 9. Not much happens and I apologise in advance for what will most likely be a very boring chapter... Sorry! I'm suffering from serious Writers Block! **_

_**Please read my other fic The Warbler Chronicles if you feel like it ;)**_

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

Wes = underlined text

_**Please read, review and comment! **_

_**Em xox**_

Wednesday 2nd February

[16:12]

So here I am. At The Lima Bean. Are you ready to see if you were correct...?

**[16:14]**

**I'm ready for my Medium Drip if that's what you mean? ;) **

[16:17]

Thank you for my Grande Mocha, Blaine.

**[16:18]**

**Haha! I knew I would get it right! Haha! You owe me a Medium Drip now! ;)**

[16:19]

Actually I don't.

**[16:19]**

**What? Why? **

[16:20]

Because that's not my coffee order.

**[16:21]**

**What?! What is it then?**

[16:22]

My usually order is a Grande Non-Fat Mocha. A Grande NON-FAT Mocha. Do you see the difference between a Grande Mocha and a Grande NON-FAT Mocha?

[16:24]

You better do... Because that difference... Cost you a coffee, Anderson! ;)

**[16:25]**

**Noooooooooooo!**

[16:26]

Yes! I thank you in advance for my coffee ;)

**[16:27]**

**Pleasure. **

[16:28]

Ooh. Is it just me, or do I detect a hint of sarcasm, Young Blaine?

**[16:29]**

**What with the Young Blaine thing, Old Kurt? **

**[16:29]**

**And anyway, you'd beat me at sarcasm any day of the week!**

[16:30]

I don't really know. And yes. Yes I would. ;)

**[16:31]**

**;) **

**_(A.N. Wes and Blaine starting texting now...)_**

Saturday 5th February

**[14:22]**

**Hey Wes. Do you think I'm really in love with Kurt?**

[14:24]

This is really bothering you, isn't it? No I don't. I think that you are in love with the fantasy of him and you are in love with an imaginary person, to be quite honest.

[14:25]

Anyway, I have told you this a billion times! Why?

**[14:26]**

**Because, it's Valentines day soon.**

[14:27]

Oh God save us all. Blaine, what are you planning?

**[14:28]**

**Don't worry. It's nothing to do with Kurt! I just wanted to make sure I don't love him, in case I destroy our friendship. It's another guy ;)**

[14:29]

OMG! Have I met him? 

[14:30]

On second thoughts, have YOU met him? ;)

**[14:31]**

**Not funny. And yes I have. Many times.**

[14:32]

Ah good! So why do you need me...?

**[14:35]**

**Get all of the Warblers together in the Choir Room and I will reveal all! :D**

[14:36]

I'm on it :) 

Sunday 6th February

**[12:12]**

**Hey Kurt. **

[12:13]

Hey Blaine.

[12:14]

By the way, I wanted to thank you.

**[12:14]**

**For what?**

[12:16]

For making me feel better. For taking my mind off things. For being there... For everything!

**[12:17]**

**Aww that's okay Kurt! :3 **

[12:18]

:) So was there something you wanted?

**[12:19]**

**Ummm... Do you think it's too much to sing to someone on Valentines Day?**

[12:23]

Not at all.

**[12:24]**

**Oh good. I'm glad you said that!**

[12:25]

Why?

**[12:26]**

**Because your opinion is the only one that matters. **

[12:27]

Really? We haven't even met.

**[12:31]**

**I know it sounds stupid, but I feel like I know you better than people I have known my entire life. People I have known since the day I was born. People I've actually seen ;) I know, I'm mad. **

[12:34]

You're not mad. I feel the same way too! You're my best friend and to be honest, I'm kind of glad we haven't met! If we had, we would never have got to know each other properly. Though we don't exactly know each other properly :/ That doesn't make sense.

**[12:36]**

**It does. And to think, if I hadn't tried shamelessly flirting with a waiter, we wouldn't be talking right now! ;) **

[12:37]

I owe that waiter so much! Next time I see him, I will give him a tip ;) I know it sounds cheesy, but I'm really glad to have a friend like you Blaine.

**[12:38]**

**Thank you... And it's not cheesy. Honestly. I'm glad to have a friend like you too Kurt.**

[12:40]

So, what's this guy like?

**[12:41]**

**He's kind, he's cute, he's funny, he's caring, he's hot, he's perfect... I really like him. A LOT. **

[12:43]

I gathered that ;) What does he look like?

**[12:45]**

**I can't describe him in words. He's too perfect! He has blondey-brown hair, grey eyes and a gorgeous figure...**

[12:46]

Wow. Sounds hot.

**[12:47]**

**Back off Hummel! He's mine ;)**

[12:48]

Haha okay. Well, I have to go now. Visiting Dad. Bye Blaine.

**[12:49]**

**Goodbye Kurt. Hope it all goes well. **

[12:51]

Me too.

**_A.N. So Blaine is going to sing to another guy on Valentines Day! In case you didn't realise from the sound of Kurt's messages, he wasn't that impressed. _**

**_I'm not sure if I'm going to continue withe this fic, I know I have said it before but I am really starting to lose interest now, and I can't think of what to write next! Writers block is a bitch! _**

**_Please review, comment and PLEASE make suggestions! _**

**_Em xox_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.N. Hey guys, I have come up with a new storyline! Yay! This chapter isn't that great, I know, but it's kind of a filler chapter... Well there will probably be another filler chapter after this one but it will all become clear in the end! I promise! I'm sorry if this is really boring but yeah... :/ Btw, I have decided not to give up on Klaine just yet! Yay X2!**_

_**Omg! This is chapter 10! Yay X3! **_

Kurt = normal text

Blaine =** bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

Wes = underlined text

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, comment and make any suggestions of future story lines etc ;) _**

**_Thank you for the 20 reviews, over 2000 views and Glee knows how many follows/favourites! Thanks :)_**

**_Em xox_**

**_P.S. I still don't own Glee. Mum couldn't afford to buy it for me for my birthday :(_**

Tuesday 8th February

**[12:11]**

**Kurt! Help! I can't concentrate! **

[12:12]

What's up?

**[12:12]**

**I'm in a French exam, I'm doing really badly, my parents hate me and I'm nervous about Monday. **

[12:13]

Is that all?

**[12:13]**

**KURT! Save me from the hell that is also known as my life!**

[12:14]

Okay, let's start with the exam. What do you need translating?

**[12:15]**

**What does "Lucille fonctionne pendant 14 heures dans un magasin chaque semaine" mean? **

[12:16]

That's easy! That means, Lucille works for 14 hours in a shop every week!

[**12:16]**

**Oh! So she works for 14 hours not 326... I thought that was a bit odd :/ I'm guessing I read the wrong bit...**

[12:17]

That's the sort of stuff 13 year olds learn, Blaine. Gaga save us all.

**[12:18]**

**What is "My best friend is called Kurt and he is an absolute lifesaver because he helps me cheat in French exams" in French?**

[12:18]

Give me a second.

[12:19]

Oh. I just worked that out. Funny one Blaine. And to think, I was sat there, translating it for you!

**[12:20]**

**Haha! See Kurt, that is why I love you ;)**

[12:21]

I love me too :)

_**(A.N. Meanwhile...)**_

Tuesday 8th February

[12:20]

CEDES! He said he loves me!

_[12:20]_

_OMG! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!_

[12:21]

I DONT KNOW! He said it in an offhand way though...

_[12:21]_

_Send back a sarky comment then! See how he responds! OMG this is exciting! My Kurt may actually get some and then have gaybies! _

[12:21]

Okay. And... Shut up Cedes ;)

_**(A.N. Back to Klaine now ;) ) **_

Tuesday 8th February

**[13:18]**

**Hey, I just wanted to thank you for saving me in that test. I think I may have scraped a pass :)**

[13:19]

I'm glad I could be of service. Now, what was the second reason that you hated your life?

**[13:21]**

**Oh nothing. I was just stressed that's all. I'm fine now. Really. **

[13:22]

Hey, Blaine, you helped me with my Dad, and now it's time for me to help you with yours. So what's going on?

**[13:23]**

**Basically, I came out to my parents.**

[13:24]

And...?

**[13:25]**

**They didn't like it. At all. **

[13:25]

Oh Gaga. What happened?

**[13:28]**

**Dad threatened to disown me. Mom told me it was a phase and that I better snap out of it soon. Dad said no son of his would be a... He called me a faggot, Kurt. He called his own son A FAGGOT. Mom told me I couldn't come home at the weekends or holidays until this phase was over. **

[13:29]

Blaine, I'm so sorry. That's awful. I can't imagine what that must be like.

**[13:33]**

**The worst bit is, I don't care that my father called me that. I don't care about him at all. He has always hated me and I have always been a disappointment to him, but my mother?! We used to have our fights, we used to disagree, we used to argue, but she would always hug me afterwards and tell me it was going to be alright. But every mom does that, moms are always there when you need them. **

[13:34]

No they're not.

**[13:38]**

**Well, most moms are anyway, my mom was always there and one sentence... One bloody sentence... changed all of that. Our entire relationship is gone. Mothers are supposed to love their children but she doesn't love me anymore. I don't know about your mom, but my mom always loved me. Until now. God, Kurt! I'm so messed up! What are our mothers like? Why are our mothers such... bitches?**

[13:41]

Don't you dare talk about my mother like you knew her! She was nothing like your mother! Nothing! She always loved me! How dare you talk about her in that way! And use that language! I'm sorry for your situation, but that was downright unacceptable! HOW DARE YOU!

**[13:43]**

**Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... I'm so sorry. Please. Forgive me. I'm so sorry. I'm such a screw up, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I told you I was messed up. I just... I have no home anymore and... God. I'm so sorry. **

[13:46]

Blaine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flipped at you. It's just... That struck a nerve. My mom died when I was 8, that's why I said they aren't always there when you need them. Gaga, here I am, unloading my baggage onto you, when I should be relieving you of yours! You know what, forget I said anything. Let's start this little conversation again.

[13:46]

Blaine, I'm sorry about your parents, is there anything I can do to help?

**[13:47]**

**Okay... No Kurt, it's fine. I can get around this. I will just need you to be there for me. Can I ask you that? Can you be there for me, Kurt?**

[13:48]

Of course Blaine. I will always be there.

**[13:49]**

**Always?**

[13:49]

Always.

_**A.N. Aww! A bit soppy at the end but I hate it when they fight. I couldn't help myself! I know that wasn't the best chapter ever, but in a few chapters time, I have something big coming up! ;) **_

_**Also, sorry it was so short! I just thought that it was a good time to break it off. **_

_**Haha I'm such a tease! No spoilers coming from me though ;) **_

_**Please review, comment and make suggestions. I would also love it if you read my other fic, The Warbler Chronicles. I understand if you don't but there's no harm in asking! ;) **_

_**Em xox**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.N. This chapter isn't really that important to the story, but I thought it was cute, and the story needed a bit of fluff and Klaine banter... So here we are ;)**_

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**_Em xox_**

Wednesday 9th February

[11:21]

So, how did it go?

**[11:22]**

**How did what go?**

[11:22]

Blaine, don't go all innocent on me, how did the talk with your parents go?

**[11:23]**

**How did you find out about that?**

[11:23]

Wes.

**[11:24]**

**Damn you Wesley! Anyway, it went surprisingly well.**

[11:25]

Are they okay with everything?

**[11:29]**

**Dad isn't. Mom is. She said (when Dad had left the room) that their marriage is falling apart and she was only siding with him to keep it all together. She said that she was wrong and that she should have done what her heart told her to do: stay by me. Her head told her to stay by Dad so that their marriage could last. She's filing the divorce papers next week. **

[11:30]

Blaine, again, I'm so sorry.

**[11:30]**

**It's for the better. I always hated my father anyway :/**

[11:31]

Well, at least your mother accepts your step out of Narnia ;)

**[11:32]**

**Narnia?**

**[11:32]**

**Wait, I just understood that reference.**

[11:33]

Well done, Einstein.

[11:34]

Please tell me you understood that reference too.

**[11:35]**

**Stop abusing my intelligence! **

[11:36]

The phrase is 'insulting my intelligence'.

**[11:36]**

**I know, I was just testing you ;) **

[11:37]

Of course you were. By the way, where is the coffee you owe me?

**[11:38]**

**Damn, I thought you would have forgotten about that. **

[11:39]

Forget about coffee?! Never!

**[11:40]**

**Damn straight ;)**

[11:41]

So, how's the planning going?

**[11:42]**

**For what? **

[11:43]

Did you take stupid pills this morning? Gaga, you sound just like Finn... For your Valentine performance to the guy of your dreams.

**[11:44]**

**Oh! It's all going well, thank you. And who's Finn? Is he your boyfriend? **

[11:45]

Haha! No, he's my stepbrother.

**[11:46]**

**Oh...**

[11:47]

Though, I did have a major crush on him once, which resulted in his becoming of my stepbrother...

**[11:48]**

**What?!**

[11:49]

Remind me to tell you that story some other time...

**[11:49]**

**No! Now! I'm intrigued...**

[11:50]

Not gonna happen, Anderson.

**[11:51]**

**Okay... This isn't over Hummel! Anyway, I only have a minute, but can I ask you a question?**

[11:52]

Fire away.

**[11:53]**

**Fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim. Fire away, fire away. You shoot me down, but I won't fall. Cos I am TITANIUM! **

[11:54]

I worry for your sanity.

**[11:55]**

**And so you should ;) **

**[11:56]**

**Back on track... which love song is better? Silly Love Songs, Come What May or When I Get You Alone?**

[11:57]

Come What May. Definitely. How can Robin Thicke even be put in the same sentence as the words love and song? I mean... It's not even about love. It's just about sex!

**[11:58]**

**I agree, Come What May is the best... but Robin Thicke is Jeremiah's favourite artist. You have to admit though, it's better than Blurred Lines! **

[11:59]

Okay, I agree with that. So which song are you choosing to perform for... Aha! So Jeremiah is his name?! Wonderful.

**[11:59]**

**Yes that is his name. And I'm going with When I Get You Alone. **

[12:00]

Way to kill a romantic day, Blaine.

**[12:00]**

**No, I'm going to make it so romantic, he won't know what hit him! **

[12:01]

I think he'll know what hit him. A really dodgy song choice, with dirty lyrics, sung by a group of teenage boys, in a strange a capella rendition.

**[12:02]**

**You insult Robin Thicke and The Warblers! Are you jealous, Kurtie? Don't you have a cute boy singing you a song on Valentines day with really suggestive lyrics and a killer beat? Are you still single, Kurtie? Have you never had a boyfriend? **

[12:03]

I resent that.

[12:03]

And you think you're cute?

**[12:04]**

**Aww, Kurtie's single on Valentines Day! **

**[12:04]**

**Shut up, Kurtie, you smart arse! You know what I meant, Kurtie-the-boy-who-shall-remain-single. **

[12:05]

Shut up, unless you want me to unleash Satan on you Anderson. And she will go all Lima Heights on your ass. Believe me. It's not pretty O.o

**[12:06]**

**Okay okay okay! I apologise... Kurtie! **

[12:07]

You call me that again, and I swear I will burn all of your hair gel!

**[12:08]**

**You wouldn't!**

[12:09]

Oh but I would.

**[12:09]**

**Wait, how on Earth would you know about my hair gel obsession?**

[12:10]

3 reasons: 1, I've seen the footage and you are never without it, 2, I can just tell that you would be a hair gel kinda guy, 3, a little birdie told me.

**[12:11]**

**A little birdie? Who? A spy? **

[12:12]

Nope.

[12:12]

Wes.

**[12:13]**

**Damn that Wesley... Again... **

[12:14]

Somehow, I think your cursing is having less and less of an effect.

**[12:15]**

**:/ **

[12:16]

Anyway, I'm still expecting that coffee, Mr Anderson!

**[12:17]**

**And I'm still waiting for that story about Finn.**

[12:17]

Touché.

[12:18]

So... Let's come to an agreement. If you get me my preferred coffee of choice, I will tell you about my failed attempts at a relationship with my now stepbrother.

**[12:19]**

**Deal. Get there for... Between 5 and 6pm tonight? Tell them your name at the counter as per usual. **

[12:19]

I think I can manage that ;)

**[12:20]**

**Until then... Kurtie ;)**

[12:20]

*sniffs* Can you smell that? It smells like someone's hair gel has spontaneously caught fire...

**[12:20]**

**Gotta dash! Bye! **

[12:21]

Why? Something wrong, Anderson?

**[12:22]**

**Well, I have Wes chasing me with a gavel as I should have stopped texting you about... 40 minutes ago... when I said that I had one minute. **

[12:23]

That is... not ma problem!

**[12:24]**

**Shut up, Kurtie!**

[12:25]

Oh My Gaga! Hair gel must be very flammable, I can see the flames from Lima!

**[12:26]**

**Fine. You win this round, Hummel.**

[12:27]

I win every round, Anderson.

**[12:27]**

**Damn you! **

[12:28]

You love it really ;)

**[12:29]**

**True that ;)**

**_A.N. This is my longest chapter yet! Yay! Please review, comment and make suggestions! Thanks :) Hope you liked it! There's much more to come to watch this fic ;)_**

**_I have had a couple of comments (mostly from guest users) saying to get them together. Now, I would, but I have lots of things I would like to include which will only work when they have never met. They may __see__ each other, but I can't guarantee that they will actually meet for a little while. And anyway, don't like, don't read! Simple as that! _**

**_Em xox_**

**_P.S. I would like to thank QueenOfOlympus223 for her really sweet comment! I'm glad you like it :) I would also like to thank the-power-of-love for commenting/reviewing almost every chapter I have EVER posted! Thanks for that :) I would also like to thank everyone who has actually kept reading this note until the very end! I will present you with a klainebow if I ever meet you ;) xox_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A.N. Now, this chapter is a bit dull, so I'm uploading the next chapter as soon as I can! This one is mainly about how Kurt tried seducing Finn with awful results... I always wondered how Kurt would feel about these event and I decided to write about it! I kinda thought that he would be unabashed and pretty proud even though it failed epically. So yeah..._**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

Wes = underlined text

**_Please review, comment and make suggestions! _**

**_See you at the ending AN! ;)_**

**_Em xox_**

Wednesday 9th February

[17:02]

Ahhhh... Now THAT is what I call a coffee...

**[17:03]**

**You got the coffee then? **

[17:03]

Obviously.

**[17:03]**

**So, where's the story you owe me? **

[17:04]

Gaga, you don't waste any time, do you?

**[17:05]**

**I'm just curious...**

[17:05]

Okay, just bear in mind that this is an insanely long story so I could take a long time to get through.

**[17:06]**

**I have all the time in the world... Sort of ;) **

[17:06]

Okay then... Here goes...

[17:09]

So, at William McKinley High School, I am currently the only out gay kid. Let's just say that my life sucks. There was a guy. A really cute guy. He was the quarterback of the football team, dating the head Cheerio, he was the most popular guy in the school. And totally, 100% straight. I couldn't help but fall for him and it just so happens that I fell bloody hard. So I had no chance in hell with this guy. Got it?

**[17:10]**

**Yeah...**

[17:13]

The worst bit about this was the fact that, every day, he would toss me in the dumpsters. Every day! But, he would let my take my Marc Jacobs jacket off or would hold my Louis Vuitton satchel so... in a way... I felt like he was being kind to me.

**[17:14]**

**But it turns out he was a jerk? **

[17:15]

Nope! Opposite!

**[17:15]**

**Continue...**

[17:19]

Okay, okay! So, the guy joins the Glee Club. No one really knew why, but he did. And he enjoyed it. But, as you would imagine, being part of it completely ruined his popularity. His friends wanted him to leave and long story short, he didn't. He stayed doing both Glee and Football. Gaga, that made my crush even worse...

**[17:19]**

**Oh God. I can tell this is going to get embarrassing... For you ;)**

[17:24]

Hell it is! Anyway, we had to do this Ballad assignment for Glee Club and we each had random partners we had to sing to. I, of course, ended up with the guy I was madly in love with. So I then made a fool of myself and the song I chose to sing to him was: I Honestly Love You.

**[17:24]**

**Dear God...**

[17:26]

I then tried to get him to 'turn gay' by making a girl who asked me for fashion tips (to impress him) into a slut, which is not his style. That was pretty cringey. Obviously it didn't work, but I was not deterred, the stubborn little bitch I can be ;)

**[17:26]**

**How can it get any worse? O.o**

[17:27]

Believe me. It does.

[17:30]

Then, during the Parent/Teacher night at school, I got my single Dad to hook up with his single Mom. I thought that if they got together, then maybe me and Finn would be closer. Finn then found out about their relationship and got all angry and basically rejected me. Then... I became an idiot and did something completely stupid...

**[17:31]**

**To be honest, Kurt, I don't think anything can be more stupid than what you have already done. **

[17:31]

You'll be surprised.

[17:34]

I then got all 4 of us to go out for dinner, Dad, Finn, Carole and I. Dad started talking about sports and Finn joined in, as did Carole. Me, being the totally stereotypical gay kid, hadn't a clue what to say. In the end, I tried to get our parents to break up but I didn't work.

**[17:35]**

**Jeez, Kurt! You don't half make a mess of things! **

[17:35]

Tell me about it.

[17:38]

Long story short, I realised my Dad preferred Finn to me as he was the son Dad had hoped for and I was way to 'feminine' for him to cope with. Then, I had an epiphany. What if I became straight?

**[17:39]**

**You didn't!? **

[17:39]

Hell I did ;)

[17:42]

I went straight, got a girlfriend but Dad still rejected me in favour of Finn. I talked to my Dad about it and he told me that I would always be his son, no matter what.

**[17:42]**

**Awww! :3 **

[17:45]

You can be such a moron, you know that? ... Anyway, Carole and Finn decided to move in. Me and Finn had to share a room... Which I decorated. He then... said some stuff which he shouldn't have.

**[17:46]**

**What did he say?... Kurt? **

[17:47]

Just homophobic insults. Calling it 'faggy' etc etc. but then my father came in and heard his outburst and kicked him out. It took a while, but in the end, Finn and I made up and I apologised for freaking him out with my 'predatory gay' actions :/

**[17:48]**

**Well, I could never forgive Finn for that, so good job I wasn't there or I would have beat the crap out of him. **

[17:49]

Are you being my knight in shining armour, Blaine Anderson?

[17:50]

You know... I think I am, Kurt Hummel ;) Anyway, how is he your stepbrother?

**[17:51]**

**Well, he isn't, as of yet, but Dad is planning on proposing to Carole when he's out of hospital. **

[17:53]

That's so sweet! How is your Dad?

**[17:58]**

**Oh, he's fine. He's being discharged on the 12th if all goes well! **

[18:00]

I hope it does Kurt. I really hope it does.

Saturday 12th February

**[15:49]**

**Hey Kurt, you said before that your Dad was to be discharged today and I just text to see if everything's okay.**

[15:57]

Blaine, everything's perfect, thank you. Dad's coming home at last!

**[15:59]**

**I'm glad it's all worked out for you.**

[16:00]

I'm glad too.

**_(A.N. Kurtcedes now... Yay!)_**

Saturday 12th February

[15:51]

Mercedes..

_[15:51]_

_Hey baby! Long time no text ;)_

[15:52]

I know, but Cedes I think I'm depressed.

_[15:52]_

_Is your Dad okay?_

[15:53]

He's fine. He's coming home now.

_[15:53]_

_Is it the fact that Blaine is singing to another guy whilst you're majorly crushing on him? ;)_

[15:54]

Uh yeah. I think it is.

_[15:55]_

_Well, you know what... On Valentines Day, we are both single, so we are going to have a nice girly day/night. Sound good? _

[15:56]

Sounds amazing!

_[15:57]_

_Shopping at the mall? Followed by musicals and facemasks? _

[15:58]

Honey, you read my mind ;)

_[15:58]_

_Okay Boo, see you then :)_

[15:58]

I'll be waiting ;) But Cedes...

_[15:59]_

_Uh huh...?_

[15:59]

His last few texts, Blaine I mean, they haven't been like his usual ones.

_[15:59]_

_And what are his usual ones like?_

[16:00]

They're usually quite cute and... Flirty ;) with lots of winky faces ;). But lately, they seem really formal.

_[16:01]_

_Okay... 1, How many 'formal texts' have you received? 2, Maybe he just isn't in the mood. 3, He is asking out another guy, Kurt! Another guy! It's pretty obvious that's he's not interested in you (No offence)! _

[16:02]

Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just overreacting... He only sent 2 (And, none taken) :/

_[16:02]_

_We don't call you a Drama Queen for nothin, Lady Hummel!_

[16:03]

Satan... Is that you?

_[16:04]_

_;) _

[16:05]

Damn you Satan! Let me talk to Cedes!

_[16:05]_

_;) _

[16:05]

I give up -.-

_[16:05]_

_;)_

**_A.N. Sorry it's so rubbish! But be prepared for Klaine feels in the next chapter because we all know what day it is... VALENTINES DAY! _**

**_Will Blaine realise Kurt is his true love? (Unlikely :P )_**

**_Will Jeremiah accept Blaine's love? (Not telling :) )_**

**_Will Santana and the ND boys try whooping Blaine's ass because he made their best gay get upset? (Now that's plausible ;) )_**

**_Haha I don't even know yet! The joys of being a writer! ;) _**

**_love you all lots like jelly tots!_**

**_Em xox_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A.N. Hey guys! I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be really short :( I had a MAHOOSIVE chapter written out and just as I was about to save it, (in the words of one Sue Sylvester) HORROR. We had a power cut. So it's all gone. I'm really sorry. Right, so Santana is going to become one of the main characters now... Pay attention ;)_**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

Wes = underlined text

Santana = _italic and underlined text_

Group text = underlined and names

_**Okay, got it? Good. See you at the other A.N! **_

_**Em xox**_

Sunday 13th February

**[12:42]**

**Kurt, I'm so nervous! What if he hates it? What if he hates ME? **

[12:45]

That is not going to happen. He will LOVE you.

**[12:45]**

**Are you sure?**

[12:54]

Yes I'm sure. He will love you to bits.

[12:54 - Message Deleted]

I know that I do.

Monday 14th February

**[09:32]**

**Happy Valentines Day, Kurtie! **

[09:43]

Same to you, Blainey.

**_(A.N. KURTCEDES!)_**

Monday 14th February

_[13:12]_

_Kurt? Kurt? Where are you?_

_[13:24]_

_Kurt, please reply! _

_[13:25]_

_Kurt, I know that whole thing at the Gap was a nightmare, but you NEED to pick up the phone. _

_[13:32]_

_Kurt, honey, please answer my texts. _

_[13:43]_

_Boo, call me or text me, I don't care. _

_[13:47]_

_KURT! ANSWER MY TEXTS! NOW! I WILL SET SATAN ON YOU IF YOU DON'T!_

_[13:51]_

_Please, I'm worried about you. Come on Boo, answer the phone. _

[13:56]

Cedes...

_[13:56]_

_Thank The Lord! Kurt, I thought you were dead! Where are you?_

[13:57]

At home.

_[13:58]_

_What?! So you drove home without me, and now I have no ride. Great._

[14:03]

Sorry Cedes. I forgot.

[_14:09]_

_Hey, it's okay honey. It's fine... Kurt, I'm so sorry. _

[14:12]

Nothing to be sorry for.

_[14:16]_

_Kurt, I know how much you liked him. _

[14:27]

Like. LIKE him.

_[14:36]_

_So even after that, you're still into him?_

[14:49]

Mercedes, you can't just switch off your love for another human being. It doesn't work that way.

_[14:50]_

_Usually, I would be so happy that you just admit to being in love with someone. But right now, I can't be that happy. But Kurt, you would think that seeing him suck the face off another guy would change your feelings slightly. _

[15:12]

You would think so. Things just don't work out that way.

_[15:12]_

_So what are you going to do?_

[15:24]

I don't know.

_[15:25]_

_I know what your gonna do. Your gonna come to my house, your gonna forget all about this guy, your gonna stop texting him, your gonna watch musicals and your gonna fight Rachel for a solo at sectionals._

_[15:26]_

_And that is not up for discussion. You don't follow those rules and imma cut you, bitch! ;)_

[15:58]

Okay Cedes. You win. See you later.

_[15:58]_

_Okay Boo. Love you lots!_

[15:59]

I know.

**_(A.N. New Direction girls now ;) )_**

Monday 14th February

_[16:01]_

_Hey gurls, I need your help. In fact, imma cut the crap. Kurtie need our help. -Cedes_

[16:05]

I knew that Warbler would be nothing but a spy! It's like Jesse all over again! How dare he hurt our best gay! Especially after we gave him explicit instructions on how to treat him! - Rachel*

_[16:05]_

_Wheezy, I need the Hobbit's number. Pronto. I think this bitch needs to teach him a few things about what goes down at Lima Heights Adjacent. -Satan_

[16:06]

Is Kurt okay? - Tina C

[16:07]

tana, he hurted my dolfin. lord Tubbington is sharpenin his claws to scratch the Hobbit's face. -Brittany S Pierce

[16:10]

Mercedes, what happened? I think we should know the whole truth before making any rash decisions. -Q

_[16:17]_

_Okay, so Rachel, it's not like Jesse at all. Blaine didn't make an omelette on Kurt's head. Satan, I will give it to you in a bit. Tina, no he's not okay. He's a really not okay. He's taking forever to answer his texts, his sarcasm has gone and when I told him I loved him he just said 'I know'. And that's not like Kurt. Brittany, don't set Lord Tubbington off just yet gurl! Quinn, basically Blaine serenaded this other guy (Jeremiah) at the Gap. Kurt saw it and watched the whole thing. Even when they kissed each other in front of all of the shoppers. Blaine even looked at Kurt at one point, and he smiled! But Blaine doesn't know who Kurt is so... -Cedes_

_[16:21]_

_Wheezy. The number. -Satan_

_[16:26]_

_Okay it's, 121-1212 -Cedes_

_[16:27]_

_Got it. Now, excuse me whilst I go bitch about you all behind your backs and make scary phone calls. -Satan_

_[16:30]_

_Oh God. What have I done?- Cedes_

_[16:34]_

_Unleashed the devil ;) -Satan_

[16:37]

and lord T's claws. -Britts

_[16:41]_

_Okay... You know that was a rhetorical question? Right? -Cedes_

**_A.N. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!_**

**_Okay, so lots of comment have been about them meeting... Finally! Well, that's not gonna happen for a bit but now you guys all have the chance to pick what happens in this fic. YOU decide the fate of this fan fiction ;)_**

**_Here are some questions I would love you to answer either via PM or reviews:_**

**_1) Should Kurt and Blaine meet at:_**

**_ A. Sectionals_**

**_ B. regionals_**

**_ C. Christmas_**

**_ D. New Year_**

**_ E. Their 1 year anniversary_**

**_Depending on when/where they meet, the earlier this story will end..._**

**_2) Would you rather Blaine be in a relationship or be single for a longer time? (Either way the fic will still be the same length, that's just his relationship status)_**

**_3) Should Dave Karofsky be part of this AU? (No because Blaine wouldn't be there to help Kurt or Yes because he could give him courage and they would have something else to bond over.)_**

**_Okay that's it! Sorry this note was so long! _**

**_Please review and answer those questions! Thanks :)_**

**_Em xox_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.N. Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post very frequently! School stuff is just so time consuming! Damn GCSEs... Anyway, thank you to those people who answered the questions I asked previously... You guys know who you are... I give you cookies and klainebows! ;)**_

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

Wes = underlined text

Santana = _italic and underlined text_

**_Please review, comment and make any suggestions/improvements! Thanks ;) _**

**_Em xox_**

**_p.s. Do I really need to remind you that I don't own Glee? :P_**

Monday 14th February

_[23:33]_

_Hobbit, we need to talk. _

_[22:34]_

_How dare you hurt our LadyLips! How dare you! _

_[22:35]_

_YOU, are nothing more than a selfish manwhore of a hobbit, you know that sunshine? You get that? YOU are PATHETIC. _

**[22:37]**

**Satan? Why are you sending me texts? Have I done something wrong?**

_[22:37]_

_Well, I guess you could say that, Frodo. _

**[22:38]**

**Care to elaborate, Satan?**

_[22:39]_

_Don't you get all cocky with me! I will go all Lima Heights on you and I will set Puck on you, so watch your pathetic mouth, Hobbit. _

**[22:40]**

**What have I done? I don't understand.**

_[22:40]_

_You betrayed the trust of the ND girls. We trusted you with our boy, and you broke that trust. You WILL be punished. _

_[22:40]_

_I would also like to take this opportunity to remind you that I have razor blades hidden my hair, okay? So watch it, Hobbit._

**[22:42]**

**I'm confused. Is Kurt okay? Did I do something? **

_[22:42]_

_Dude, you sent him flirty texts, you told him he was hot, you bought him coffee and then you went and made out with MopHead right in front of him. So yeah, you did do something, you lame ass manwhore!_

**[22:43]**

**1. I never told him he was hot, 2. Kurt wasn't even there, 3. Don't talk about my boyfriend like that! **

_[22:44]_

_1. Uh, yes you did. When he told you he was a cheerleader, 2. He was, 3. Oh! So you and MopHead are a thing now? I hope you two go die in that little Hobbit hole of yours after having MopHaired gaybies, after what you did to Kurt! _

**[22:45]**

**He was there? And he didn't talk to me? What is it I'm supposed to have done exactly?**

_[22:46]_

_Uh, he would have done but you were too busy SUCKING MOPHEAD'S FACE! YOU BROKE HIS HEART! _

**[22:46]**

**Crap. He saw that, huh? He never saw me like that anyway, we were... No ARE... just friends!**

_[22:49]_

_Damn right he saw you! And after all that crap, saying you were his 'knight in shining armour' and that you 'know him better than people you've know your entire life', I think he had a perfect reason to like you more than a friend, which gives US all the more reason to whoop yo ass! _

**[22:50]**

**Please don't, 'Whoop my Ass' but Kurt never saw me that way, I mean, we've never even met! **

_[22:51]_

_Maybe, but you thought of him "that" way didn't you? Huh? I think that MopHead was/is just your way to pretend that you don't love Kurt. _

_[22:53]_

_Haha! I got it in one, right Frodo? ;)_

**[22:54]**

**Please stop texting me. **

**[22:55]**

**And no. It's not like that. I LOVE Jeremiah. I NEVER loved Kurt. I thought I did at one point, but that was just fantasy. I made it all up in my head. **

**[22:56]**

**Now, please stop texting me, before I have to take out a restraining order.**

_[22:57]_

_Keep telling yourself that, Hobbit. You'll come round soon enough. But just remember, if you wait too long, Kurtie may not be free anymore. After all, he is one hot piece of ass! ;) _

**[22:58]**

**Again, I wouldn't know. We've never met. Goodnight now, Satan. **

_[22:59]_

_Goodnight Hobbit. _

_[22:59]_

_If you ever text my boy again, and he doesn't want you to, I swear... I will not hold back and I WILL cut you. And you better not mention ANY of this to Kurt. Got that? _

**[23:00]**

**GOODNIGHT.**

Tuesday 15th February

_[03:12]_

_Good morning, Frodo._

**[03:18]**

**What the hell Santana!? It's 20 past 3! Why are you even awake?!**

_[03:19]_

_I woke up, just to give you a morning text. I knew it would piss you off, and after what you done to Kurt, I thought it was acceptable. _

**[03:24]**

**I did NOTHING to Kurt! I would never hurt him! Now, leave me alone!**

_[03:25]_

_Not gonna happen, Hobbit. Anyway, I have some people who want to talk to you._

**[03:29]**

**God, if this is one of those 'ND Girl Intervention' things again, I swear...**

_[03:32]_

_Dude, who u callin a gurl? Nah, dude, I'm Puck. And honestly, if u stop bein such a dick, maybe we will respect ur sleepin times. But Hummel's my man and if u hurt him again I will slushie u and then chuck u in a dumpster- Puckzilla_

_[03:34]_

_Look, Kurt's my almost brother. So if you want to get to me, you have to go through him first, got it? At least, I think it's that way round... Who cares, you better stop texting Kurt or else!- Finn_

_[03:37]_

_My girlfriend mentioned my Asian Ninja moves... Watch your back. Also, Tina is a vampire. Ask Principal Figgins and he will back me up on that.-Mike Chang_

_[03:40]_

_Yo, Kurt is ma boii, so yo touch him, yo touch me, y'all kno what I'm sayin?- Artie_

_[03:43]_

_Uh, hey Blaine. It's me. Sam Evans. I just wanted to say hi... Again. And sorry that I had to leave Dalton. Uh, I like Kurt, he seems okay. Just be nice to him and get rid of that Jeremiah dude. He seems weird to me but hey, I don't like guys so I wouldn't know. -Sam_

_[03:45]_

_So here we are again, Hobbit. Last time everyone text you, it was warning you not to do this sort of thing, and now... We're all texting you, complaining about you doing that sort of thing. You really should listen to our advice. But hey, you're nothing more than a gay, pathetic, loser, asshole of a hobbit so..._

**[03:47]**

**I'm not replying to any of those messages. Except... (hey Sam, good to hear from you again. Bye.) and Santana, please stop stalking me you... Bitch! **

_[03:49]_

_Ooh! So you HAVE grown some balls! I like THIS Hobbit, he's feisty! ;) _

**[03:50]**

**Get lost Satan.**

_[03:51]_

_Don't get SHORT with me, Hobbit... ;)_

**[03:52]**

**Seriously, buzz off now. **

_[03:53]_

_I am SO turned on by these angry texts... Ooh, no wonder Kurtie likes you! ;)_

**[03:53]**

**PISS.**

**[03:53]**

**OFF.**

_[03:54]_

_If that's what you really want, Hobbit. You love it really ;)_

**[03:54]**

**Ha. You wish. **

_[03:55]_

_Ooh wanky ;)_

**_A.N. So there, was the much anticipated return of one, Santana Lopez! So, I have decided on a few things..._**

**_1. Karofsky will NOT be a part of this fic. Kurt may mention some 'jocks' but other than that, there won't be any unwanted locker slams or kisses from Dave._**

**_2. Blaine will probably be in a relationship for a longer period of time, but don't worry... JEREMIAH WILL GO! ;) Klaine is endgame, bitches!_**

**_3. I think they might meet at their 1 year anniversary, as it will be romantic and cute! :3_**

**_Any anyway guys, you know the drill... DONT LIKE, DONT READ! Simples :)_**

**_Thanks for reading this fic and this A.N if you made it this far!_**

**_Em xox_**

**_P.S. Please read my other fics, The Warbler Chronicles (not that good :/) and Baby Gleeks! (A bit better!) xxx_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A.N. Hey! I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to get to my ipad for ages so I couldn't upload the next chapter! Too much homework... :(_**

**_I read back through the previous chapter and dear God... It was awful! Absolutely horrible! When I have the chance I'm going to change it! I'm sorry you all had to read it! _**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine =** bold text**

**_I hope that this chapter will make up for it! :) Please review, comment and make suggestions! _**

**_Em xox_**

**_P.S. I still don't own Glee :'( _**

Wednesday 16th February

**[14:36]**

**Hey Kurt, how's life at McKinley? I feel like we haven't spoken for days!**

[14:42]

Well, maybe that's because we haven't spoken... Face to face anyway ;)

**[14:42]**

**Smart arse ;) Anyway, you avoided my question! How's Lima?**

[14:43]

It's fine I guess. I mean, once you get past the constant humiliation of daily slushie facials, the never ending homophobia and the unbelievable ignorance of the jocks... It's wonderful.

**[14:44]**

**That bad? Anything I can do? **

[14:44]

Nah! It's fine! I'm strong, and I keep telling myself, "One day, they will all work for you." And that thought brightens my day ;)

**[14:45]**

**Haha! Your optimism is delightful. **

[14:45]

As is your sarcasm.

**[14:46]**

**Ooh, touché ;) **

[14:46]

Haha, so how did it go with Jeremiah?

**[14:47]**

**It was incredible! And afterwards we went to get a coffee and it was amazing! He even knew my coffee order... But we do order the same thing so...**

[14:47]

Blaine! That's sounds amazing! I wish I could have seen the performance.

**[14:48]**

**What? You weren't there?**

[14:48]

Uh... No. Should I have been?

**[14:49]**

**No, no ,no.**

**[14:53]**

**Well, not that I would have a problem with you being there, I just mean that there was no immediate reason for you to be there. And I would have loved for you to be there, don't get me wrong, but I wanted us to finally meet somewhere nice. Not that the Gap isn't nice but I would rather that it was somewhere special as you're a really special person and... Yeah. I'm gonna shut up now. **

[14:53]

Yeah that would probably be wise. Anyway, I have to go... It's another Diva Off and I can't wait to see it so... Bye Blaine.

**[14:54]**

**See ya, Kurt! **

Saturday 19th February

**[12:13]**

**Hey Kurt, I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet for a coffee at The Lima Bean in a bit, seeing as I'm in Lima today...?**

[15:34]

Hey Blaine, sorry! Just got your text! Anyway, today wouldn't have been any good as I'm helping my Dad out at the shop.

**[15:34]**

**Shop?**

[15:35]

Hummel Tyres and Lube. My Dad's a mechanic and I sometimes lend him a hand with things like oil changes etc.

**[15:36]**

**Wow, I didn't think you would be the kind of guy to get his hands dirty ;)**

[15:38]

Well, you obviously don't know me that well... I love getting dirty ;)

**[15:38]**

**;) I'd like to get to know you though...**

[15:39]

Have to go, Dad needs a hand... Speak soon, okay?

**[15:42]**

**Okay, bye Kurt! Have fun! **

Wednesday 23rd February

**[08:59]**

**Kuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrt...**

[09:12]

What?

**[09:12]**

**I miss talking to you! Why don't you text me anymore :( **

[09:15]

Why don't YOU text me?

**[09:15]**

**Well, because YOU don't text me!**

[09:16]

Only because YOU don't text me!

**[09:18]**

**Simply because YO**

[09:20]

Blaine, you missed a letter. And the rest of the sentence...

[09:23]

Haha! I win! You will never defeat me Anderson! Nevereverever! ;)

[09:27]

Gaga, I just sounded like a 3 year old...

[09:31]

Blaine... Are you there?

[09:38]

Okay, you prove your point! I won't ignore you in the future!

[09:42]

Not that I was ignoring you... ;)

[09:48]

I would NEVER ignore you... Unless you bought me the wrong coffee...

[09:55]

I mean that is a crime that's punishable by death ;)

[09:59]

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine...

**[10:00]**

**Kurt! You could have at least stop texting when I didn't reply!**

[10:00]

What? Why? What did I do?

**[10:01]**

**The Dean of Dalton was doing classroom spot checks and he caught me with my phone. **

[10:02]

Oops? How is that my fault exactly?

**[10:02]**

***groans* It's not... The next bit is...**

[10:03]

Oh Gaga... What happened?

**[10:04]**

**Every time a text came through, he would read it out to everyone in the study hall.**

[10:04]

Haha! I'm sorry! Hahaha! Just imagining the look on your face is incredible... I bet you went bright red, huh?

**[10:06]**

**I'm guessing so. Oh God. That's embarrassing.**

[10:08]

Haha! I wish I sent texts which were more... Dirty ;)

**[10:09]**

**And every time you sent a ;) he would say, "Winky face". God, it was awful! **

[10:10]

Haha! I'm glad my texts could be of assistance! ;)

**[10:11]**

**Not funny :/**

[10:11]

*winky face* ;)

**[10:12]**

**Good Lord... Save us...**

[10:13]

;) *winky face*

**[10:15]**

**Seriously Kurt, not funny!**

[10:17]

It really is ;)

**[10:17]**

**Hate you.**

[10:18]

Nah, you love me really ;)

**[10:18]**

**True that.**

[10:18]

;) *winky face*

**[10:18]**

**Way to ruin the moment...**

* * *

_**A.N. Yay! I just figured out how to put in the grey lines! Yay! It took me long enough! ;)**_

**_I know lots of you won't be happy with my previous choices for the future of this fic, but I promise you that I have made those choices for a reason and it won't be just to make you all upset! :)_**

**_Please review and make suggestions! _**

**_Em xox_**

**_P.S. I would love it if you could R&R my other fic, Baby Gleeks! because it's had no reviews :/ Haha! X_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A.N. Hey guys! This chapter is very short, but that's only because it seemed appropriate to break it off at that point. Please read the end Author's Note because I have to warn you about my updating..._**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**_So this chapter is mostly Klaine banter, a bit of fluff and references to Katy Perry and Lady Gaga ;) Though, at the end, there is a clue for what will happen in the next chapter and it's pretty obvious! _**

**_See you in a bit! ;) _**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

Friday 25th February

**[07:38]**

**Kurtie...**

**[07:38]**

**Kuurtie...**

**[07:38]**

**Kuuurtie...**

**[07:38]**

**Kuuuurtie...**

[07:39]

For Gaga's sake, Blaine! What?

**[07:39]**

**Good Morning! :)**

[07:40]

Wait, so you're saying that you...

[07:41]

YOU WOKE ME UP, JUST TO SAY GOOD MORNING? I NEED MY SLEEP, BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON!

**[07:42]**

**Nope. I'm not saying that. I'm simply saying... Good Morning!**

[07:42]

Oh my Gaga...

**[07:43]**

**Hey Kurt...**

[07:43]

WHAT?

**[07:44]**

**Are you a Katy or a Gaga?**

[07:44]

Did you seriously just ask me that question?

**[07:44]**

**I believe I did...**

[07:45]

Blaine, I repeatedly send you texts, saying 'Oh my Gaga' and 'Gaga give me strength', and you ask me that question?!

**[07:45]**

**Ummm yeah? And anyway, you haven't ever sent me the second phrase!**

[07:46]

Gaga give me strength... ;)

**[07:46]**

**Cheeky ;) **

**[07:47]**

**So, what's your answer? **

[07:48]

Gaga, obviously!

**[07:49]**

**Well, I'm a Katy, through and through.**

[07:49]

O.o

**[07:49]**

**Well, every Katy needs a Gaga, so maybe we aren't doomed. **

**[07:50]**

**I mean, our friendship. Maybe our friendship isn't doomed. **

[07:50]

Oh. Maybe... Or not ;)

**[07:50]**

**No! Don't say that! **

[07:51]

Say what?

**[07:51]**

**That our friendship could be doomed! YOU, Mr Hummel are my best friend and I hope to Katy that we will be friends for life! **

[07:52]

And you are mine! Haha, I see what you did there though ;)

**[07:52]**

**Just for you Kurtie! ;)**

[07:53]

;)

* * *

Tuesday 1st March

[14:03]

Hey Blaine, when's your birthday?

**[14:03]**

**Hey, it's March 25th. When's yours?**

[14:03]

May 27th. So yours isn't long then!

**[14:05]**

**Nope. I'm not really that excited though. I mean, I'm going to be 18! That's so old! **

[14:05]

Ahem.

[14:05]

*bitch glare*

**[14:06]**

**OMG! Kurt, I'm so sorry! O.O**

[14:06]

Don't worry about it. You didn't mean it... DID YOU?

**[14:06]**

**No, no. Not at all. **

[14:07]

That's what I thought ;)

**[14:07]**

**Sectionals on Friday! Can't wait! Will I see you there?**

[14:07]

Maybe... Depends if I'm too old to get out of bed in the morning.

**[14:08]**

**Kurt, I told you I didn't mean it :(**

[14:08]

Haha, I know! I just like winding you up! ;)

**[14:08]**

***growls***

[14:09]

Idiot... So, hopefully see you on Friday?

**[14:09]**

**Hopefully! **

[14:09]

See you Blaine!

**[14:10]**

**Bye Kurt.**

* * *

**_A.N. Hey guys, I'm sorry that it was so pitifully short but I promise you, that the next chapter will be _****much****_ longer! _**

_**Anyway, I'me not going to be able to update for the next 5 days or so, as I am going on holiday and they have no wifi! NO WIFI! How will I survive? **_

_**Also, I have changed my mind, and Jeremiah won't be around for much longer. Maybe another month? Maybe less? We'll see... ;) **_

_**Please review, comment and make any suggestions! **_

_**Em xox**_

_**P.S. In case you were wondering, why March 25th? Blaine doesn't have a D.O.B so I made one up and naturally... It's mine! ;) xox**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_A.N. Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I had no internet! And here's a shocker... I SURVIVED. :) _**

**_Anyway, I'm not sure whether this chapter is that long, but I have another to upload afterwards, so call that compensation for the rubbish author I have been the past few weeks/months/years... _**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review, comment and make any suggestions! _**

**_Em xox_**

Friday 5th March

**[22:12]**

**Hey Kurt, congratulations on your win at Sectionals! **

[22:12]

Same goes to you. Anderson.

**[22:12]**

**Someone sounds grumpy. What's up?**

[22:13]

It's nothing. I'm fine, honestly. Just a little tired. Seriously, I'm fine.

**[22:13]**

**Kurtie, you just used a whole bunch of words to say next to nothing. That screams that something's wrong.**

[22:13]

Fine, it's just that I was really looking forward to finally meeting you tonight, and then we had to leave.

**[22:13]**

**That's what you're upset about?**

[22:14]

Well yeah. It's like... It's like we're destined to never meet. Like ever.

**[22:14]**

**Nah! Haha, that's ridiculous! Anyway, the Warblers left at the same time as you guys did, so it wouldn't have made a difference. **

[22:14]

I suppose...

**[22:15]**

**Don't sweat it! **

[22:15]

I just can't wait to meet you!

**[22:16]**

**Same here! Anyway, which one were you? ;)**

[22:16]

What?

**[22:16]**

**I don't know what you look like, so which one of the guys were you? ;) **

[22:17]

What?! You couldn't tell?

**[22:17]**

**Uh... No.**

[22:17]

Haha! Okay, have a guess...

**[22:18]**

**Okay... Were you the hot one? ;)**

[22:18]

I am pretty hot... But who do you think is hot?

**[22:19]**

**Okay. Were you the guy with a mohawk?**

[22:19]

PUCK? You think that PUCK is hot?

**[22:19]**

**So that's not you... I knew it! And yes. He was quite hot ;)**

[22:20]

You didn't know that... And I kind of agree with you... Shame he's straight ;)

**[22:20]**

**Damn!**

[22:20]

Blaine! You have a boyfriend!

**[22:20]**

**Oops. Crap! I forgot!**

[22:21]

You FORGOT about your BOYFRIEND?

**[22:21]**

**Uhhhh... I have to go now! Bye Kurt! **

[22:22]

Oh my Gaga... Bye Blaine...

* * *

Saturday 6th March

**[13:24]**

**Kurt, are you the tall one?**

[13:24]

Sorry?

**[13:24]**

**In the New Directions. Are you the freakishly tall one?**

[13:24]

I am quite tall, but I think you were thinking about Finn. The one who sung the duet?

**[13:25]**

**Yeah.**

[13:25]

Yep, that's Finn. My soon-to-be-stepbrother.

**[13:26]**

**Your Dad proposed? **

[13:26]

Not yet...

**[13:27]**

**Oh right. Okay, are you the one in the wheelchair?**

[13:27]

Nope! That's Artie Abrams.

**[13:30]**

**Uh okay... Who else is there?**

[13:30]

That's rude! You don't even remember me!

**[13:30]**

**I do! Sort of... Then there was Sam...**

[13:31]

And the one of the other guys was me! :)

**[13:31]**

**Other guys? ;)**

[13:31]

I feel really insulted now.

**[13:32]**

**Kurt...**

**[13:33]**

**Are you there?**

**[13:35]**

**Kirt? I was kidding!**

**[13:35]**

***Kurt? I was kidding! **

**[13:42]**

**Sorry... KURT? REPLY!**

* * *

Thursday 11th March

**[11:49]**

**Hey Kurt. I'm really sorry about Saturday. Honestly I am, but I was joking you know? I can remember you! **

[11:51]

Oh really.

**[11:55]**

**Yes really! There was the Asian guy with the incredible dance moves, which I was totally envious of and then, there was that tall, skinny, hot guy with the awesome hair and the gorgeous green/grey/blue eyes.**

[11:55]

Oh.

[11:56]

You remembered his eye colour?

**[11:56]**

**Yeah! His eyes were amazing! I'm guessing you're the guy with the incredible dance moves then? ;)**

[11:57]

Uh yeah.

**[11:58]**

**Woah! You will definitely have to teach me some time! :)**

[11:59]

Yeah sure! I have to go now, bye Blaine!

**[11:59]**

**See ya Kurt! ;)**

* * *

Thursday 11th March

[13:12]

Oh My Gaga! Mercedes! I have made a big mistake!

_[13:13]_

_What is it this time, White Boy?_

[13:13]

You have such faith in me -.-

[13:21]

Anyway, what happened was, Blaine was going through the ND guys to see which one was me. He pretended that he couldn't remember two of the guys (one of which was me) and I got angry and ignored him. Then, he text me back about a week later and said he actually remembered the two guys and he said that one had cool dance moves and the other... CEDES, he remembered the colour of my eyes! He called me, (and I quote) "that tall, skinny, hot guy, with the awesome hair and the gorgeous green/grey/blue eyes." So I said "you remembered his eye colour?" And he said yeah. And then he said, I guess you are the dance guy then... AND I SAID I WAS!

_[13:22]_

_Hell to the no! That did not just happen!_

[13:22]

It did :(

_[13:23]_

_Kurt, you're gonna have to tell him. He'll get confused when you meet otherwise. Just tell him that you were embarrassed when he remembered your eyes and he'll understand. _

_Awww! He called you gorgeous! ;)_

[13:24]

Okay... Gaga help me! (Shut up!)

_[13:24]_

_It will be fine! And if he goes all psycho (which he won't!), I will cut him for you! Kay?_

[13:25]

Okay Cedes. Love you!

_[13:25]_

_Love you too, Boo! _

* * *

**_A.N. Okay! There it is! Don't worry about the length of it, I am updating again some time today. _**

_**Right, I know lots of you HATE Jeremiah. Trust me, I do too! (This is mostly for you **__the-power-of-love __**;) ) He will be gone by the end of the month in the story, probably on Blaine's birthday or around that time. Maybe not on his birthday... That's a bit depressing :/**_

**_Well, I congratulate you I you have read this far without wanting to kill me or anyone else! ;)_**

**_Please feel free to make any suggestions! All criticism is welcome :)_**

**_Em xox_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A.N. This is quite a short chapter, but the next one is really long! I got a bit carried away really... Warning! The next chapter will contain lots of Klaine flirting and banter! Just warning you... :) **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text **

**_See you at the ending AN! :)_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

Friday 12th March

[15:02]

Hey Blaine!

**[15:02]**

**Hi Kurt, someone sounds happier today?!**

[15:02]

Uh yeah. I guess... Anyway, there's something I want to talk to you about.

**[15:03]**

**Oh God... That never sounds good...**

[15:03]

Well, you know I told you that I'm the dance guy... I'm not.

**[15:03]**

**I knew it! I knew you were the one with the mohawk! There is no way that a straight guy could pull off that look!**

[15:04]

No! That's Puck. NOAH PUCKERMAN. My name is KURT HUMMEL. There is a difference.

[15:04]

And I'm gonna tell him that you thought he was gay. He will not be happy.

**[15:05]**

**Please don't tell him! ;) And why did you pretend you were the Asian dude anyway?**

[15:05]

To put it simply... *sighs* ... I was embarrassed.

**[15:05]**

**Why? Are you ashamed of who you are? I wouldn't judge you for whoever or whatever you are Kurt. **

[15:06]

I know you wouldn't. It's just awkward.

**[15:06]**

**Why?**

[15:07]

Because you remembered the colour of my eyes.

[15:12]

Blaine?

[15:25]

Are you there?

**[15:26]**

**I am so embarrassed. I don't know what to say O.o**

**[15:27]**

**Right now, I would do anything for you to help me out of this hole I dug for myself.**

[15:28]

Blaine Devon Anderson. Speechless. I never thought I would see the day...

**[15:28]**

**Oh shut up, you moron. **

[15:28]

And he rediscovers the ability to use his tongue... Well, text-tongue anyway. Wonderful.

**[15:29]**

**I hate you, Hummel.**

[15:29]

No you don't!

**[15:29]**

**Yes I do.**

[15:30]

No you don't. You love me.

**[15:30]**

**I don't.**

[15:30]

You do! You love me and my gorgeous eyes ;)

**[15:31]**

**I can't even believe that I said that to you! That's so... Cringey? Is that even a word? That is NOT what you're supposed to say to your best friend :/**

[15:31]

"Cringey" is not a word, for your information. And no. It's really not.

**[15:31]**

**Please accept my apology for making this awkward conversation take place this afternoon ;)**

[15:32]

Apology accepted.

**[15:33]**

**Oh God... Sorry about that! **

[15:33]

Okay Blaine, it's fine. Honestly. The thing that I was most surprised about, was the fact that you didn't recognise me immediately.

**[15:34]**

**Why would I?**

[15:34]

Oh come on! I have the 'gay face'! It's pretty obvious! Well, according to all of the jocks it's obvious... I'm not sure actually :/

**[15:35]**

**I wouldn't say you had 'the gay face' but...**

[15:36]

Damn. I'm just making this even more awkward, right?

**[15:36]**

**Yep! **

[15:37]

...

[15:37]

I have to go now, sorry! Bye Blaine!

**[15:38]**

**Bye Kurt! Sorry about the awkwardness...**

[15:38]

It's fine. Bye!

**[15:38]**

**Bye!**

* * *

**_A.N. Yeah... Sorry this was such a boring chapter! I feel that this fic is slowly deteriorating in quality, length and... Views. Oh dear :/_**

**_Anyway, I am uploading the next chapter now so... ;) _**

**_By the way, in about 3 chapters time, Jeremiah will be gone for good! No more MopHead! ;) _**

**_Please review and make suggestions! _**

**_Em xox_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A.N Hello! Sorry I didn't get this up as early as I wanted to... I was really busy! Lame excuse but yeah..._**

**_Okay, this chapter is really random and I was laughing my head off as I was writing it, so sorry if it's just too silly; I was just in the need for some humor that day as I had recently been to a funeral. _**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**_Hope you enjoy it! Please review and make suggestions!_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

Friday 19th March

**[06:21]**

**Have you ever wondered why they are there, Kurt?**

[06:23]

Aphwyahkasoih?

**[06:23]**

**Sorry?**

[06:26]

It's too early. Go away.

**[06:26]**

**But have you ever thought that Kurt?**

[06:29]

Thought what?

**[06:29]**

**Why they are there!**

[06:31]

For Gaga's sake Blaine! Why what are there?

**[06:31]**

**Ooh someone's not a morning person!**

[06:33]

JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION.

**[06:33]**

***insert intimidated face here***

[06:34]

What are you on? Seriously? ARE YOU HIGH?

**[06:35]**

**You could say that...**

[06:36]

WHAT?!

**[06:38]**

**Not that sort of high, dummy!**

[06:38]

Look, I'm going back to sleep. Text me at a more reasonable hour, preferably one when you are more capable of holding a civilised conversation.

**[06:39]**

**But Kuuuurt...**

**[06:40]**

**I'm in the park! I'm in a tree, Kurtie! **

**[06:40]**

**That's why I'm high! Get it? **

**[06:40]**

**Get it Kurtie?**

**[06:41]**

**Oh come on! **

**[06:41]**

**No one falls asleep that fast! **

**[06:41]**

**KURT?**

* * *

[09:45]

It is now a more sensible hour. Hopefully, you are acting your age and we will be able to speak fluently, and hold a proper conversation.

**[09:45]**

**Yay! You are alive! :) **

[09:45]

Obviously.

**[09:46]**

**So, the question that I was desperate to have answered, was: How did the trees get there? **

[09:46]

Well, vey gwew fwom seeds. And ven vey were ittybitty baby twees! Ven vey gwew and gwew and gwew!

**[09:47]**

**I feel insulted. You are mocking me.**

[09:47]

You think?

**[09:48]**

**It was a perfectly legitimate question.**

[09:48]

Okay, so one moment, you are asking questions about how trees 'got there' and the next you are using big words such as legitimate. What are you Blaine?

**[09:48]**

**Adorable.**

[09:49]

I would prefer to say psychotic.

**[09:49]**

**Or hot.**

[09:49]

No. Maybe schizophrenic.

**[09:50]**

**Or cute.**

[09:50]

You know what... Insane fits perfectly.

**[09:50]**

**So does adorable ;)**

[09:51]

And psychotic ;)

**[09:51]**

**Touché, Mr Hummel. **

[09:51]

Haha, so why were you in the park at 6:30 anyway?

**[09:52]**

**This may sound strange, but I was hiding a gavel.**

[09:52]

Thor?

**[09:52]**

**I'm surprised you remembered! No, Thor Jr actually. I killed Thor a while back... Remember? **

[09:53]

Oh yeah. So Wes got a new gavel?

**[09:53]**

**Yep! He was so proud! So we decided to hide it from him!**

[09:54]

In a park?

**[09:54]**

**Yep!**

[09:54]

Up a tree?

**[09:54]**

**Yep!**

[09:54]

At 6:00 in the morning?

**[09:55]**

**Yep... Actually, thinking about it... It doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore.**

[09:55]

And I have to repeat myself... You think?

**[09:56]**

**You know, I should probably go now... And tell Wes where we put it...**

[09:56]

That would probably be best.

**[09:56]**

**Oh God... He has just began slamming himself against the door of my dorm. He sounds crazy...**

[09:57]

So did you at 6:21 this morning.

**[09:57]**

**Funny one.**

**[09:57]**

**Oh my God! Kurt! Help me! I actually think he's going to kill me! **

[09:58]

I'm busy at the moment... Just researching how the trees got there ;)

**[09:58]**

**Oh shut up. The question sounded better in my head.**

[09:58]

I'm sure it did, Blainey.

**[09:59]**

**Oh, so now we're being all condescending are we?**

[09:59]

Oh, so now we're using big words are we?

**[09:59]**

**Oh, so now we're copying everything I say are we?**

[10:00]

Oh, so now we're adding are we onto the end of every sentence are we?

**[10:00]**

**Shut up Kurt ;)**

[10:00]

Never! ;)

**[10:00]**

**Who's childish n**

**[10:01]**

**Hello Mr Hummel. This is Wesley Montgomery. I am very sorry that I had to interrupt your flirting but I need to know if you have any information regarding the abduction of my gavel named Thor Jr.**

[10:02]

So Blaine was being serious about that, huh?

**[10:02]**

**Quite. Thank you for your time Mr Hummel, I have discovered a new pool of information regarding this crime, so I won't be needing your input. Goodbye.**

[10:03]

You just read the text history, didn't you?

**[10:03]**

**A very astute assumption, Mr Hummel. Goodbye.**

[10:04]

Uh... Bye.

* * *

**_A.N. So there's the end of that chapter! _**

**_If you are wondering why I made such a strange, pointless filler chapter... It's because I think that this story was getting pretty dreary and it needed a bit of humor. I apologise if you disagree and you think that this chapter wasn't necessary._**

**_Plus I just wanted Kurt and Blaine to flirt outrageously! ;) _**

**_OMG! I have just realised... Blaine is doing to Jeremiah, exactly what Kurt did to him with Chandler in Glee! Oh well... No one likes Jeremiah anyway! ;) (sorry if you do :/) _**

**_Sorry this note is so long! Please review and make any suggestions! _**

**_Love you lots like jelly... Tater tots! _**

**_Em xox_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A.N. Hello! So, it's Blainey's birthday! Yay! :) There is a little sad bit, but Jereblaine haven't quite broken up yet. That's the next chapter folks! :)**_

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

_**For once, I don't have much to say! I don't have any lame ass excuses either! Wowee! First time for everything! ;)**_

_**Please read, review and make suggestions!**_

_**Em xox**_

* * *

Monday 23rd March

**[14:43]**

**2 DAYS KURTIE! **

[14:43]

I'm guessing you mean until your birthday?

**[14:43]**

**Yep! *pops the P***

[14:44]

Okay... I thought you weren't excited about it.

**[14:44]**

**I lied. Sorry about that ;) **

**[14:45]**

**It's exciting because it's my first birthday EVER, when I have been in a relationship! EVER! **

[14:45]

Oh. Cool. Do you have anything extravagant planned for your 18th?

**[14:45]**

**No, not really. But I think Jeremiah might have planned something!**

[14:46]

Sounds wonderful. I have to go now, I have an English assignment to complete.

**[14:46]**

**Okay Kurt! Bye! **

* * *

Wednesday 25th March

[00:00]

Happy Birthday Blainey!

**[00:01]**

**Thanks Kurt. But why have you woken me up so early?**

[00:01]

So I could be the first to wish you a Happy 18th ;)

[00:02]

And for payback ;)

**[00:02]**

**Aww, thank you Kurt! **

[00:03]

No problem! I'll text you later... I have a present for you ;)

**[00:03]**

**Okay! I'm excited now! :) Thank you! **

[00:04]

Haha! Go back to sleep now, Blainey ;)

**[00:04]**

**Goodnight... Good morning Kurt! **

[00:05]

Good morning Blaine.

* * *

[08:54]

Blaine, at any point today, please visit The Lima Bean and go to the counter to receive your birthday treat! ;)

**[08:55]**

**Okay. Should I tell them my name?**

[08:56]

Nope! You have to say, "Hey. I'm Blainey-Boo and I'm 18 today. I'm a total Katy and I suffer from E.U.O.H which stands for Excessive Use Of Hairgel." Okay? Just so you know, I decided to make it as humiliating as humanly possible because that's what best friends do ;)

**[08:57]**

**WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

[08:57]

Deadly serious.

[08:57]

Unless you don't want your present...

**[08:58]**

**No! I want it! ;)**

[08:58]

I thought so ;) Remember, it has to be word for word otherwise they won't give it to you.

**[08:59]**

**Haha, okay Kurtie! You are really annoying though, you know that? **

[08:59]

I try ;)

**[09:00]**

**Okay, I have to go now so I will text you when I have got it! :D I'm excited! **

[09:00]

Good! Talk soon.

**[09:00]**

**Okay :)**

* * *

**[17:58]**

**Kurt.**

[17:58]

Yes? Did you the get the gift I gave you?

**[17:58]**

**No, not yet. I'm on the way there.**

[17:59]

What's wrong? I can tell that something's up...

**[18:00]**

**It's Jeremiah.**

[18:00]

Is he okay?

**[18:02]**

**Yeah, he's fine in that respect but...**

[18:02]

What? You are doing this on purpose you Drama Queen! ;)

**[18:03] **

**He forgot.**

[18:03]

You mean, he forgot your birthday?!

**[18:06]**

**Yes. I know we haven't been together that long, I mean, it's been just over a month, but you'd think that he would remember his boyfriend's birthday! He remembered to send his ex a card last week! But he didn't remember mine! Am I overreacting?**

[18:06]

I'm so sorry Blaine. No, I don't think you're overreacting. To be honest, if he was my boyfriend, he would either be my ex or dead by now...

**[18:09]**

**We're still together. He only realised it was my birthday when I told him! Then all he said was, and I quote, "Sorry Babe. I forgot. Oh well, it's only your 16th. Who really gives a damn, hmm?". HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW MY AGE! **

[18:09]

Oh dear. Well, as soon as you get to The Lima Bean, just tell them what I told you and hopefully your day will improve to some extent.

**[18:10]**

**Well, I should be there in about 30mins. Thank you Kurt.**

[18:10]

For what?

**[18:11]**

**Remembering! ;)**

[18:12]

Well, if I forgot, I would be a pretty shoddy best friend wouldn't I?

**[18:12]**

**Haha I suppose. But who says "shoddy" nowadays?**

[18:13]

Me ;)

**[18:14]**

**Haha! Of course! **

* * *

**[19:00]**

**KURT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!**

[19:00]

Glad you like them!

**[19:00]**

**How couldn't I? They taste incredible! Did you make them?**

[19:01]

Yep! But I didn't make the coffee obviously. That was the work of Miss Mercedes Jones!

**[19:01]**

**Wow! I'm so overwhelmed! Thank you! :') **

[19:02]

Are you crying, Mr Anderson?!

**[19:02]**

**Uh... No?**

[19:03]

Wow. I'm astounded! I never took you for the sappy type.

**[19:03]**

**I'm not sappy, *sniffs*, I just have a lot of feelings :P**

[19:03]

Oh dear... What will I do with you?

**[19:04]**

**Make me lots more cupcakes? ;)**

[19:05]

No chance!

**[19:05]**

**It was worth a shot... How did you know my favourite colours anyway?**

[19:06]

I didn't! I just used the colours of The Warblers: red, white and blue! So you like red/blue velvet cupcakes?

**[19:07]**

**Who doesn't?! **

[19:07]

Haha, true!

**[19:08]**

**Thank you so much, you have honestly rescued my day! You don't know how much this means to me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before!**

[19:09]

There's a first time for everything! ;)

**[19:10]**

**Yep! Thanks Kurt. Thank you so much.**

[19:11]

Happy Birthday Blaine.

* * *

_**A.N. So there it is guys! And no, Blaine isn't that much of a baby that he wold ditch Jeremiah because he forgot his birthday. Blaine is too nice for that :)**_

_**But, on the other hand, next chapter is the break up! And there will be a bit of Klaine fluff and cuteness in there whilst Kurt supports Blainey.**_

_**Please feel free to criticise this as much as you would like and make any legitimate suggestions (Ooh big word! ;) ) **_

_**Em xox**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_A.N. Sorry I haven't posted in ages! First the site wouldn't let me log on, and then I could upload the chapter due to the new Doc Manager etc. _**

**_Basically, *insert lame ass excuse here*. My apologies!_**

**_One note about this chapter... GOODBYE JEREMIAH! ;) _**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

Mercedes = _italic text_

**_Love you all!_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

Friday 27th March

**[22:07]**

**Kurt, I need to talk to you. Please reply soon. -Blaine**

[22:08]

Blaine, what's wrong? Why did you sign your name at the end of text? What's wrong?

**[22:09]**

**You still have my number!?**

[22:09]

Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?

**[22:09]**

**I'm such a bad person, Kurt. I thought you would have worked that out by now. He said you had anyway.**

[22:10]

Who said that?

**[22:10]**

**Jeremiah.**

**[22:10]**

**I broke up with him.**

**[22:10]**

**Or he broke up with me.**

**[22:11]**

**I'm not sure.**

**[22:11]**

**We kind of both broke up with each other.**

**[22:12]**

**But that's not the point. He's gone Kurt. **

**[22:12]**

**Gone.**

[22:13]

Slow down Blaine! You're giving my poor baby iphone a heart attack!

[22:13]

Okay, now explain...

**[22:14]**

**He looked through my texts and saw all the texts I've sent you. He wanted to know who you were and I told him you were my best friend. He said that I was spending too much time talking to you, and not enough with him. He said he was fed up with me being a pathetic boyfriend and he thought I was serious about being in a relationship. I told him I was. **

**[22:15]**

**Then, he gave me an ultimatum. Him or you.**

[22:15]

And you chose me?

**[22:16]**

**Of course I did. I realise, now that I've calmed down, that any boyfriend who makes you pick between him or your best friend, is definitely not worth it. But I still miss him. **

**[22:16]**

**Anyway, you would have done the same for me. **

[22:17]

You are right on both accounts. He wasn't worth it and yes, I would have done the same for you :)

**[22:17]**

**I'm glad! Otherwise, I would have made a fool of myself again. **

[22:18]

You could never do that Blaine. I'm so sorry that this happened because of me.

**[22:18]**

**Kurt, don't be.**

[22:18]

If I hadn't picked up that stupid receipt, you would still have a boyfriend right now.

**[22:19]**

**I know, but I never would have had the pleasure of your acquaintance. Anyway, I know it's going to be hard for the next few days, but it would have ended up this way before too long. **

[22:19]

I suppose. But don't you have to meet in order to be acquainted with someone? ;)

**[22:20]**

**Probably... But it's not like we're the most traditional of guys, is it? I mean, we're both gay! Not that traditional ;)**

[22:20]

Maybe... But at least our lives are reasonably interesting and without the suppression of traditionalism ;)

**[22:21]**

**That was a lot of long words... Have you swallowed a dictionary?**

[22:21]

Yes. Yes I have. Are you aware that POPPLE is a word?

**[22:22]**

**Uh no. But I am now. Thanks for that. **

[22:23]

Anytime Blainey ;)

[22:23]

At least my knowledge of useless words has finally come to use... I mean, it's cheered you up :)

**[22:24]**

**Quite right ;) **

[22:24]

*winky face* ;)

**[22:25]**

**Oh Katy... Not this again -.-**

[22:25]

Haha, I'm only joking! I have to go now, but I will leave you with another long word; pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis.

**[22:25]**

**Please tell me you googled that...**

[22:26]

I googled it..?

**[22:26]**

**Oh my God...**

[22:26]

Haha! Bye Blaine!

**[22:27]**

**Goodbye Kurt! And thanks for everything.**

* * *

[22:27]

Mercedes, he's broken up with Jeremiah.

_[22:27]_

_Now's your chance White Boy! _

_[22:28]_

_Actually, is he pretty cut up about it, or is he fine?_

[22:28]

He obviously upset! What sort of question is that?!

_[22:29]_

_Okay, don't jump him yet then! ;) _

[22:29]

Ha. Ha. Funny.

_[22:29]_

_No seriously. Give him time to get over it. You don't want to be too eager. Hell to the No! ;)_

[22:30]

Okay. Thanks Cedes, see you tomorrow Boo x

_[22:30]_

_See you later White Boy! x_

* * *

**_A.N. So there it is! GOODBYE MOPHEAD! ;) Have any of you guys heard about what is supposed to happen in 05x15 - Bash? :'( I won't put any spoilers, but... I can't cope! I'm am seriously going to need major heart surgery after that episode.._**

**_Em xox _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A.N. Hello! Wow! I saw all of your comments about 'Bash' and it made me feel happy that you actually read the Authors Notes and then it mad me sad because of the episode :( When we Klainers, Gleeks and Fangirls/guys, asked RIB for some adult/mature story lines... This is NOT what we meant. Mostly, we meant Klex! ;)_**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**_Right, this chapter gets a bit weird, but it's mostly just flirty!Klaine ;) I just got bored when I wrote this so... _**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

Monday 30th March

**[14:03]**

**Kurtie-Wurtie! Save me! **

[14:03]

1, Why should I? 2, NEVER call me that again. EVER.

**[14:04]**

**I have another French exam...**

[14:04]

Ah... Hence the Kurtie-Wurtie.

**[14:04]**

**So, can you help me?**

[14:05]

Nope! This one's all on you Blaine!

**[14:05]**

**What?! Why?!**

[14:05]

Well... One day, when you're in Paris on Valentines Day, and you have to order something special for your boyfriend, I won't be there to translate for you!

**[14:06]**

**How do you know?**

[14:06]

How do I know what?

**[14:07]**

**How do you know... you won't be there with me?**

[14:08]

... Well, if you really want me to come and translate your food order on the night of your proposal... It would be my honour ;)

**[14:08]**

**Haha, thank you!... I think...**

[14:09]

You're such a dweeb sometimes, you know that?

**[14:09]**

**No! I don't know that! What even is a dweeb? Who says dweeb? What sort of word is dweeb?**

[14:10]

Uh... An insulting one.

**[14:10]**

**DweebDweebDweebDweebDweeb!**

**[14:11]**

**Haha! When you say it repeatedly, it sounds so strange! **

[14:11]

...

**[14:11]**

**Kurt..?**

[14:12]

Did you honestly just sit there... and say the word 'dweeb'... just to make it sound strange?

**[14:12]**

**I'd be lying if I said no...**

[14:13]

Gaga give me strength!

**[14:13]**

**Ugh! You and your Gaga!**

[14:13]

Don't dis the Gaga! Y-You KATY!

**[14:14]**

***cue girly scream* How dare you! You did NOT just say that!**

[14:14]

Contrary to your beliefs, yes. I did.

**[14:14]**

**O.o**

**[14:15]**

**SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT!**

[14:15]

Excuse me?

**[14:16]**

**Uh... It's a long word. You enjoy using long words... I wanted to use one too!**

[14:16]

SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALDOCIOUS!

**[14:17]**

**Damn! I was going to say that... Kurt, what's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in French?**

[14:17]

Actually, as it happens, it's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ;)

**[14:17]**

**Wow! What a fantastic coincidence! ;)**

[14:18]

I know! What are the chances of that? ;)

[14:18]

I'm going to leave you to your exam now. Goodbye Blainey-Boo!

**[14:19]**

**Blainey-Boo?**

[14:19]

Revenge. For the Kurtie-Wurtie.

**[14:20]**

**Ah. I should have guessed...**

[14:20]

Bye Blainey-Boo!

**[14:21]**

**Goodbye Kurtie-Wurtie!**

[14:21]

Hate you.

**[14:21]**

**No you don't.**

[14:21]

Yeah, you're right.

**[14:22]**

**You love me.**

[14:22]

Yep.

**[14:22]**

**Don't leave me to face this exam alone!**

**[14:23]**

**Kurt?**

**[14:24]**

**KURT!**

[14:25]

Revenge is sweet... ;)

**[14:25]**

**Hate you.**

[14:26]

No you don't.

**[14:26]**

**Nope. I love you.**

[14:26]

I know. Everyone does ;)

* * *

**_ A.N. Aww! Blaine's comment about France was cute, wasn't it ;) Just so you know, Kurt was very aware of what Blaine meant, but he chose to ignore it because things are awkward enough between the two of them (seeing as they haven't met and the whole eye debacle)! _**

**_Please leave any suggestions/criticism/comments/cookies/klainebows for me! ;)_**

**_Love you lots like... (jelly tots/polka dots/ice-cream yachts/gleeky spots) -take your pick-_**

**_Em xox_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_A.N. Hello again! Thank you for all of your awesome comments and ideas! Some of you are actually geniuses! No joke. You guys are epic! I'm also loving the chats I'm having with some people! You are all so nice! Not one person has said something negative about me or my work, so I love you all for that._**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**_And just a note, in this AU, Mercedes has a job at the Lima Bean, when she has a free day or at the weekends. Don't overthink it... Just go with it! It's not crucial to the story anyway ;)_**

**_Em xox_**

_P.S. This chapter is dedicated to: __the-power-of-love__, who without fail has comment on pretty much every chapter!_

* * *

Wednesday 1st April

[07:55]

Hey Blaine, are you planning on going to The Lima Bean today?

**[07:56]**

**I'm about 10 minutes away from there now, why?**

[07:56]

Well, as an apology for not helping you with your French exam, I want to give you a coffee.

**[07:56]**

**Aww, thanks Kurt! You don't have to though.**

[07:57]

Yes I do! Okay, you have to go to the counter and say "My name is Blaine and my friend is called Kurt."

**[07:57]**

**Umm... Okay.**

[07:58]

In French.

**[07:58]**

**What?! I thought this was an apology for not helping me with my French, not punishment! **

[07:58]

Fine then! Don't get your coffee!

**[07:59]**

**Fine! I'll do it! But I need to stop texting you now because a police car is really close by, and I don't fancy being pulled over...**

[07:59]

Okay, enjoy the coffee!

* * *

**[08:09]**

**KURT! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT! **

[08:09]

What do you mean?

**[08:10]**

**I went to the counter and said what you wanted me to say, and the girl just laughed at me and asked for my order. **

[08:10]

Well, you must have said it wrong.

**[08:10]**

**That's what I thought, so I said it again and she laughed and said something like, "Kurt can be such a bitch...".**

[08:11]

I doubt that. I still think you said it incorrectly.

**[08:11]**

**I then, repeated myself 16 times. 16 TIMES! After that, I was basically yelling and the manager came out and told me I had to leave until I calmed down, and it wasn't appropriate to swear at his staff, even if it was in a different language.**

[08:12]

Haha, Oh My Gaga...

**[08:12]**

**She did it on purpose, didn't she?**

[08:13]

Who?

**[08:13]**

**Your friend, Mercedes. The girl behind the counter.**

[08:13]

Nope. She didn't have anything to do with it!

**[08:14]**

**Then why was I kicked out of The Lima Bean?!**

[08:14]

Ahh... Poor, sweet, Blaine.

**[08:15]**

**What's going on Kurt?!**

[08:15]

Have you forgotten what day it is? ;)

**[08:15]**

**You didn't...**

[08:16]

APRIL FOOL!

**[08:16]**

**So there was no coffee...**

[08:17]

Nope!

**[08:17]**

**And I didn't need to speak in French...**

[08:17]

Nope!

**[08:18]**

**And there was no reason for me to be kicked out of The Lima Bean...**

[08:19]

Nope!

**[08:20]**

**O.o Wow. She was right! You are a bitch! ;)**

[08:20]

I try ;)

**[08:21]**

**I hate you, Hummel. **

**[08:22]**

**And even though I hate you, I have to hand it to you... That was one of the best pranks anyone has ever pulled on me! **

[08:22]

Thank Santana not me!

**[08:23]**

**Damn! I should have guessed Satan had something to do with it! **

[08:23]

Mostly my idea though... She just got the manager to kick you out, but I think he would have done anyway ;)

**[08:23]**

**... **

[08:24]

Have a good April Fools Day, Blaine! ;)

* * *

**_A.N. So, I hope you liked the whole, April Fool, idea! I just had a sudden thought (Struck By Lightning moment!) and I had to write it in! _**

**_Please review, comment, make suggestions, criticise, anything! _**

**_Love you lots like tater tots!_**

**_Em xox_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A.N. Hewwo! ;) _**

**_How you all doing? Good? Good! ;) So, this chapter is pretty long and I hope you all enjoy it! Please comment/review/suggest stuff!_**

**_Kurt = normal text_**

**_Blaine = bold text_**

**_By the way, I kind of got this idea from lucky333123 so thanks for that! :)_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

_**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to **raindropsandroses1** for the incredible chats we have been having! ;)**_

* * *

Saturday 4th April

**[12:35]**

**Hey Kurt, how's your day going?**

[12:36]

Horribly!

**[12:36]**

**Why? What's happened?**

[12:37]

Well, I visited The Bean to get myself a coffee, and as I was leaving, some guy just barged past me and made me throw my drink all over my jacket! He didn't even say sorry or turn around! I yelled at him but he just ignored me! Some people can be so ignorant...

**[12:37]**

**Oh... Oh dear, that sounds awful Kurt.**

[12:38]

I know! It was a Marc Jacobs jacket and it cost me $600! That's like 120 oil changes at the shop! And it's from the Winter Collection!

**[12:38]**

**Oh God...**

[12:38]

It's horrible. Completely ruined my day.

**[12:39]**

**So... Uhh... What did the guy look like?**

[12:40]

I only saw the back of him, but now I think about it, he had great taste in clothing ;) He was wearing a striped polo shirt, red braces and red jeans. It's a shame that he rolled up his jeans, made him look a bit stupid... He had really curly hair too... But why does this matter?

[12:41]

And stop making me think of him! The more I think of how cute he was, the less anger I feel towards him! I need to hate him Blaine, or I will never be bothered to get myself a new jacket!

**[12:42]**

**So... So you don't hate him that much?**

[12:42]

ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IF I SAW HIM AGAIN, I WOULD RIP HIS UNBELIEVABLY CUTE BRACES OFF HIS BACK, (IN PAYMENT FOR MY JACKET) AND SMACK HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE REMAINS OF SAID JACKET!

**[12:42]**

**Oh... Okay.**

[12:43]

Sorry... I didn't mean to freak you out, I just can't cope when clothes are involved.

**[12:43]**

**I can see that...**

[12:44]

Anyway, how's your day so far?

**[12:44]**

**Awful.**

**[12:45]**

**I've ruined someone's day, and I've made my best friend hate me. Plus someone criticised the way I wore my jeans.**

[12:45]

?

**[12:48]**

**Basically, I was in The Bean and I saw a car I recognised outside, so I ran out to see if the owner was there... On the way out, I bumped into someone who yelled at me, but I ignored them because I didn't want the person I was looking for to leave. I figured that the person I was looking for was back in the shop, but I had to leave so... I left.**

[12:48]

Oh My Gaga... That's was YOU?!

**[12:49]**

**Obviously. **

[12:49]

You completely ruined... No... DESTROYED my jacket, just because you thought you recognised someone's car?!

**[12:50]**

**Not anyone's car!**

[12:50]

Well, for what you did to my clothes, I hope to Gaga that it was Katy Freakin Perry, for it to be that important!

**[12:51]**

**It was your Navigator.**

[12:53]

...

**[12:56]**

**I recognised your car from Sectionals. I saw you and your father getting into it after the show, whilst the others went with other people, or got back on the bus. I figured that you were just arriving, or just leaving a The Bean, so I went to meet you. I got to your car and you weren't there, but Wes was just pulling up so I had to leave. I was going to go back in and see you, but I had to go. **

**[12:57]**

**I'm really sorry about your jacket, Kurt. Honestly.**

[12:58]

I couldn't have been you though.

**[12:58]**

**Why not?!**

[12:59]

Because you don't have cute curly hair!

[12:59]

Or you do... And you just hide it with gel... Damn I'm an idiot -.-

**[13:00]**

**How are you an idiot? I was the one that killed your outfit!**

[13:00]

It's fine, don't worry about it.

**[13:00]**

**It wasn't fine when you didn't realise it was me and my cute braces ;) **

[13:01]

Oh Gaga...

**[13:01]**

**Hey, don't worry about it! Come on, we've both made stupid mistakes now! I commented on your eyes, and commented on my braces ;) **

**[13:02]**

**But hey! What's wrong with my turn-ups?!**

[13:03]

Oh come on Blaine! Rolling up your pants won't make you look any taller! I've seen it all before! It just gives you cold ankles!

**[13:03]**

**I didn't say anything about it making me taller...**

[13:04]

Mmm hmm. You keep telling yourself that, honey.

**[13:04]**

**Don't you 'honey' me! You insulted my fashion sense!**

[13:05]

What fashion sense? I didn't know you had any?

**[13:05]**

**You better be joking...**

[13:06]

...

* * *

**_ A.N. The End... Of that chapter! ;) _**

_**So I had this idea for a really cute fic which I'm thinking of writing, but is want your opinion... It's about Klaine (mostly Blaine) and they both live in New York and they've never met. I'm going to call it **2 Stops Back** and basically they are both going to get the same bus everyday, and eventually Blaine picks up the courage to ask Kurt out... **_

**_What do you think? I value all of your opinions! And don't worry, I won't forget this story! :) _**

**_Please leave comments, suggestions, criticism... Anything! _**

**_Also, feel free to PM me! _**

**_Love you all!_**

**_Em xox_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_A.N. Hey peeps! ;)_**

**_This chapter I quite long, so I hope it doesn't get too dull... _**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**_Please review, comment, make suggestions or whatever! :) Also, I'm going to be really cheeky and advertise my other story called "2 Stops Back". Please read it! ;)_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to lucky333123 because... You is awesome ;)

* * *

Sunday 5th April

[13:14]

Blaine Blaine Blaine!

**[13:14]**

**Yes?**

[13:14]

HE PROPOSED!

**[13:15]**

**What?! Who?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?**

[13:15]

Uh no.

[13:15]

I should have made myself clearer...

[13:16]

DAD PROPOSED TO CAROLE!

**[13:16]**

**Aww Kurt, that's amazing! **

[13:17]

It is isn't it?! I wanted to know... Do you want to come to the wedding? It's not until Fall but I thought, if we don't meet before, we could meet then?

**[13:18]**

**I would love to Kurt! :)**

[13:18]

Good!

**[13:19]**

**So... Regionals next week! **

[13:19]

I know, I actually have a solo this year... Hopefully I won't mess it up :/

**[13:20]**

**You won't. If you are half as good as I've been told, you will knock them dead.**

[13:20]

Thank you! But who has been telling you about my singing?

**[13:21]**

**Rachel might have stolen my number from your phone...**

[13:21]

Oh Gaga... I'm sorry you've had to put up with Man Hands for this long...

**[13:22]**

**No, it's fine! She's actually nice when she texts you! Not so nice when we met at The Lima Bean, but...**

[13:22]

You met at The Bean?

**[13:24]**

**Well, she kind of ran up to me and kissed me and then told me that I was aiding her in her songwriting, as she always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss a total stranger, and that it would be perfect songwriting material.**

[13:25]

Oh My Gaga... Eugh, that's enough to give any gay guy nightmares. Or any guy for that matter!

**[13:25]**

**I have to admit, I was totally freaked out, but then I recognised her nose from her myspace videos ;)**

[13:26]

Haha, you're such a moron...

**[13:26]**

**I know! ;) So, she told me that you lost to her in a Diva Off? How did that happen?**

[13:27]

Oh, my Dad got a phone call just before, and they said something insulting about me so I dropped the note.

**[13:27]**

**The note? Why would that make you drop it? What did they say?**

[13:27]

You have an awful lot of questions...

**[13:28]**

**I'd have less if you answered them ;)**

[13:31]

Okay, so the song was Defying Gravity and I was determined to sing that song as I love Wicked. But, as you know, Elphaba is clearly a woman and they didn't want a guy, no matter how gay, to sing her part. My Dad went to the principal and complained and eventually, Mr Shue decided on having a Diva Off. Are you following?

**[13:31]**

**Yep...**

[13:35]

Okay... So the day before the song, my Dad got a phone call saying that his son was a 'fag' and he was so cut up about it, even though I told him it was nothing. I hated seeing him so upset and angry. I realised that if I took the girl's part in that song, my Dad would have it even worse and I couldn't do that to him, Blaine. I just couldn't.

**[13:35]**

**I'm sorry...**

[13:37]

It's fine. Anyway, as I was singing, I realised that I was going to win and even Rachel knew that, so I flunked the High F. She won and that's pretty much all there is to say.

**[13:37]**

**Wait, so you say that you 'flunked' the High F? So that means you can actually sing it?!**

[13:38]

You doubt my talents as a Countertenor, Anderson? How dare you! ;)

**[13:38]**

**Woah, you're a Countertenor? **

[13:39]

No I'm an Alto.

**[13:39]**

**Oh.**

[13:40]

That was sarcasm Blaine -.- Yes, I am a Countertenor, hence the High F.

**[13:40]**

**Wow! That's unbelievably rare Kurt. I can't wait to hear you sing! **

[13:41]

*blush*

**[13:41]**

**Haha, you moron.**

[13:42]

No, I believe that's you...

**[13:42]**

**Shut up, Soprano ;)**

[13:43]

How dare you! Mezzo! ;)

**[13:44]**

**Ouch, that's cold! Okay, let's not refer to each other as females anymore, okay?**

[13:44]

Okay...

**[13:45]**

**Kurt... Don't...**

[13:45]

Mezzo! ;)

**[13:46]**

**I'm not a Mezzo! I'm a man! I'm a Tenor! A very manly Tenor, thank you! **

[13:46]

A manly Tenor, who wears red turn-ups and suspenders?

**[13:47]**

**... Oh shut up!**

[13:48]

Kurt, 3. Blaine, 0

**[13:48]**

**How have you got 3?!**

[13:48]

April fools, fashion sense, manly Tenor, hair gel, French test, how do trees get there... Actually make that Kurt 6, Blaine 0.

**[13:49]**

**Damn. Actually it should say Kurt 6, Blaine 1! **

[13:49]

Why?

**[13:50]**

**The whole eye thing...**

[13:50]

Oh yeah... Maybe it should be Kurt 7, Blaine 1.

**[13:50]**

**Why?**

[13:51]

*winky face*

**[13:51]**

**Oh my God. Bye Kurt...**

[13:51]

Make that Kurt 8, Blaine 1 ;)

* * *

**_A.N. Hey so there was lots of singing lingo in this chapter, so in case you didnt really understand it, here is the explanation:_**

**_There are different levels of singing for men and women which are called different things, depending on your gender;_**

**_Countertenor = Soprano_**

**_Tenor = Mezzo or Mezzo-Soprano_**

**_Baritone = Contralto_**

**_Alto = Alto_**

**_Okay? Cool! :) I apologise if I have anything wrong, that's just what I have been taught._**

**_Love you all!_**

**_Em xox_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_A.N. Hey guys! 4 days until my birthday! Yay! And until "100"part 2 comes out! Yay!_**

**_Anyway, on with the chapter! ;)_**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

**_P.S. I am dedicating this chapter to a friend of mine woh is going through a hard time at the moment. As far as I know, she doesn't have a FF account but anyway this is for you Jodie xxx_**

* * *

Friday 10th April

**[22:21]**

**Congratulations Kurt! You were incredible! You truly deserved to win! But Rachel was definitely lying when she said you were good.**

[22:21]

Thank you Blaine! :) I'm so happy! And what do you mean? Was my solo bad?

**[22:22]**

**Well, it wasn't good...**

[22:22]

Oh My Gaga, I was terrible wasn't I?! Please don't lie to me Blaine, I was awful wasn't I?

**[22:22]**

**It wasn't good... It was INCREDIBLE!**

[22:23]

YOU IDIOT! I really panicked then!

**[22:23]**

**Hey, I just complemented your vocal abilities...**

[22:23]

Aww I'm joking! Thank you so much Blaine, you have no idea how much that means to me!

**[22:24]**

**It's the truth! I would give anything to hear you sing again! Honestly, it was so moving. You moved me Kurt. **

[22:24]

Thanks Blaine. Really. Thank you.

**[22:25]**

**How come you chose to do such an incredible song as Blackbird anyway? I didn't think it was the New Directions style. **

[22:25]

That's because it's not! Mr Shue gave me a solo and he said I could pick whatever I wanted to sing (which is a big deal in the ND because he always picks Journey ;) ) so I chose that.

**[22:25]**

**If you don't mind me asking, why that particular song?**

[22:27]

I chose it because it's beautiful and I can relate to it. The lyrics just seem to tell the story of my life, if that makes sense? Also, it was one of my mother's favourite songs, and I guess I just feel closer to her when I sing it. It was the anniversary of her passing yesterday, so I had to do it for her.

**[22:27]**

**Kurt, I'm so sorry about your mother. She would be so proud to see you now, and I bet she heard it from wherever she is now.**

[22:27]

How is it you always know what to say Mr Anderson?

**[22:28]**

**I'm a genius, Kurt.**

[22:28]

Well, you only sent me a text...

**[22:28]**

**Still a genius Kurt. **

[22:29]

Yea... No. No.

**[22:29]**

**That is very rude Mr Hummel! You're just jealous of my genius.**

[22:29]

Nope. Definitely not.

[22:30]

Anyway, I thought you were just copying me as you aspire to BE me. That's why you said you were a genius, right? ;)

**[22:30]**

**Ha. Ha. Hilarious. **

[22:30]

Okay, I have to admit, that last text was lame, even for me -.-

**[22:31]**

**That's because I am a genius. You aren't. Face the facts Kurt, before you hurt yourself ;)**

[22:31]

That's mean... :(

**[22:32]**

**Ah Kurt, the sooner you learn that you're NOTHING compared to me, the better ;)**

[22:32]

That's just going too far Blaine

**[22:33]**

**Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry. Please, I didn't mean it! I apologise profusely. I am SO sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I promise you. Please forgive me. **

**[22:43]**

**Please, Kurt, it's been 10 minutes, you're usually fast to reply. Please answer me. I'm so sorry. Honestly, what can I do to make it up to you?**

[22:44]

Stop texting me would be a start.

**[22:44]**

**What?**

[22:45]

You read the message. Stop texting me. I don't even know why I started texting you to begin with. Leave me alone.

**[22:45]**

**Kurt, please, you don't mean that. Please.**

[22:26]

I do mean it. Now, leave me alone.

**[22:27]**

**Never.**

* * *

**_A.N. Anyway, I just realised that this wasn't the nicest chapter to dedicate to someone, but hey! Oopsie! _**

**_Just a heads up, but the next chapter is pretty tense and angsty and angry because I really feel strongly about the topic that Kurt talks about. I'm sorry if you don't like angst, but it won't last long and I really needed to get it off my chest. People say to use your own experiences in your writing, so yeah..._**

**_Well, that's chapter 27 so..._**

**_Bye!_**

**_Em xox_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A.N. Okay guys, so in this chapter, it's pretty ranty (not that ranty is a word...) because of three reasons;_**

**_1, I was having a bad day when I wrote it._**

**_2, it's something I feel strongly about._**

**_3, people do the same thing to me as they do to Kurt, almost every day and I had to get it out of my system somehow._**

**_Be prepared! _**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

**_P.S. I hope lots of you agree with me ;) _**

**_Also, I added a bit of sweetness at the end!_**

**_Enjoy! ;) xox_**

* * *

Saturday 11th April

**[12:35]**

**Kurt, please reply to my texts. I know I'm just a stranger, but I really care about you and I can't just stop talking to you. **

**[12:45]**

**Please Kurt. Don't do this. Please. **

**[12:55]**

**Kurt. Please. Don't leave me.**

**[13:05 - Message Deleted]**

**I love you. **

**[13:05]**

**You can't do this. I won't give up. I will never give up on you.**

**[13:15]**

**I will send you a text, every ten minutes for as long as it takes for me to get a reply.**

**[13:25]**

**Kurt, there is only so many times I can say sorry. I don't know what you want me to make this better. **

**[13:35]**

**Kurt, I didn't mean it. Please, I know I should have sent that text, but surely we can get through this.**

**[13:45]**

**We have to get through this.**

[13:45]

You don't understand do you!?

**[13:45]**

**...**

[13:46]

Everyone I have ever met, no. Everyone who has ever made contact with me in some way, has called me a NOTHING or has said I have NO CHANCE or NO FUTURE or that I'm a NOBODY.

[13:47]

My teachers say, you stand out too much Kurt, you won't get employed. You have NO CHANCE.

[13:48]

The jocks, right before they slushie me, the say you're a NOBODY and always will be.

[13:49]

Other members of show choirs tell me I have NO FUTURE.

[13:50]

And now you, possibly one of the people I care most about, tells me I am NOTHING compared to you. As did Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Dave Karofsky, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones...

[13:53]

In fact, everyone I would consider a friend (or not in Dave's case) has told me I am NOTHING. Yes everyone has their bad days and says things they regret, but it's when they slip it into conversation and laugh about it that it hurts the most. It's as if they feel that they can make comments like that, and it doesn't mean anything to me or them.

**[13:54]**

**Kurt, I am so so so sorry. I honestly didn't mean anything by it. It was just (what I though was) harmless banter. I'm so sorry that it affected you this way. I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore. I will accept it. I just wish I could take back everything I said.**

[13:54]

No, I do want to talk to you, but please, just don't... Just don't say it again because I don't think I can cope with it again.

**[13:54]**

**I promise. **

[13:55]

Thank you. And I'm sorry, I overreacted.

**[13:55]**

**Not at all. You have nothing to be sorry about. **

[13:55]

Thank you.

**[13:56]**

**For what? :/**

[13:56]

For staying as the dapper Dalton gentleman, even when a bitchy Kurt Hummel is in rage mode ;)

**[13:57]**

**Yep! That's me! The dapper Dalton prep-boy! ;)**

[13:57]

Haha, this is what I love about you Blaine, you always bounce back.

**[13:58]**

**You love me? **

* * *

**_A.N. So... Yeah. _**

**_Basically, loads of people tell me that I'm nothing. I'm a nobody, I have no future and I have no chance in life. Usually, is just water off my wings (Little mix quote right there ;) ), but lately it's been really getting me down and it just makes me realise how much of a failure I am. That's why I love FanFiction so much. _**

**_Because, even when you know the chapter is awful, or the concept behind the story is terrible, there will always be someone to compliment you and they're being totally genuine. They're not just feeling sorry for you because of your situation outside of the story, they actually appreciate what you've done. In the eyes of the people on this site, I'm not a failure of a 13 year old anymore. I'm an author. And people enjoy my writing. _**

**_At least I hope you enjoy my writing... :/ Haha!_**

**_So thank you all. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for making me realise that I'm SOMETHING. Not NOTHING. _**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

**_P.S. Sorry that was so long, I just had to get it off my chest._**

**_Also... I know they have already told each other that they love each other before, this time seemed more genuine so... ;)_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_A.N. Hey guys! I'm completely overwhelmed by the amount of people commenting on my last chapter, and most of all, my A.N. _**

**_I think I replied to pretty much all of you but I wanted to put on here, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. _**

**_Seriously, you don't understand how amazing it is for me to hear your support for me and my work and I have taken on board all of your advice._**

Kurt = normal text

Blaine = **bold text **

**_Thanks guys ;)_**

**_Em xox_**

* * *

Saturday 11th April

**[13:58]**

**You love me?**

[14:12]

I... Yeah. Of course I do! You're my best friend, Blaine. Of course I love you.

**[14:12]**

**Yeah... Well, I love you too Kurtie-Wurtie! **

[14:13]

Yeah, I love you... But not that much.

**[14:13]**

**O.o **

[14:14]

Moron.

**[14:14]**

**That's me! Blainey-Boo, the dapper moron of a prep boy, who's a Hobbit and who has terrible fashion sense and cold ankles and a mezzo vocal range... ;) **

[14:15]

Sounds about right... But, you call yourself Blainey-Boo? ;)

**[14:15]**

**No. My mom does though :/**

[14:15]

Seriously?!

**[14:16]**

**O.o**

**[14:16]**

**I probably shouldn't have told you that, should I? **

[14:16]

Nope, not really. But at least I have some more blackmail material ;)

**[14:17]**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE!?**

[14:17]

Haha, you're such an idiot. Bless your little heart, Blainey-Boo!

**[14:17]**

**-.- **

* * *

Monday 13th April

**[13:42]**

**Oh My Katy! KurtKurtKurtKurt!**

[13:42]

What?

**[13:42]**

**Where did you learn how to do all those flips and tricks? How can you even do a backflip without messing up your hair?! How is that even possible? I mean, that's a skill in itself!**

[13:42]

You're not making any sense? When have I done a backflip?

**[13:43]**

**When you were in the Cheerios, duh! **

[13:43]

WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!

**[13:44]**

**You told me, and the twins discovered the footage ;)**

[13:44]

Who are the twins?

**[13:44]**

**Evan and Ethan Brightman._*_**

[13:45]

And how the HELL did they get that footage? I thought Coach Sylvester had it all burned, so the competitors couldn't see our skills or something. This is so embarrassing...

**[13:45]**

**No it's not! Look, I've only got 4 MINUTES left to text you, so I'll send you the link ;) **

[13:45]

Please tell me you didn't just say that...

**[13:46]**

** watch?v=QwW92ByQVT0**

**[13:46]**

**It's incredible! Have you watched it?**

[13:47]

Blaine, I was in it. That's me. I don't exactly need to watch it to know what's going on.

**[13:47]**

**I've also seen the Celine Dion medley you mentioned. How the hell do you manage to sing whilst the girls are throwing you around?!**

[13:48]

I'm just skilled ;)

[13:48]

And can I please have the address of these twins, because I'm seriously thinking of committing murder...

**[13:48]**

**Uh no. Why didn't you show me this videos? They are amazing Kurt!**

[13:49]

They really aren't! Kill me now. This is so embarrassing...

**[13:49]**

**So, are you still on the Cheerios? **

[13:50]

No...

**[13:50]**

**You are, aren't you?!**

[13:50]

Sadly yes... Thanks to Coach Sylvester's contract, once you're on the team, you're on it for life. Honestly, she's even got girls who graduated 5 years back, to come and join the team again. She's INSANE.

**[13:51]**

**Haha! So are you going to be there at the big game next week?**

[13:51]

Big game?

**[13:52]**

**Yeah, McKinley vs. Dalton.**

[13:52]

You are joking, right?

**[13:53]**

**No. Didn't you know about it? The Dalton football team are coming to McKinley for the game, so I'm guessing that you guys are going to perform during half time. **

[13:53]

Oh My God. I guess that means I'm going to have to play, and then perform... This isn't good :/

**[13:54]**

**You're on the football team too?!**

[13:55]

Yeah, I'm kicker. But I'm going to hand in my resignation now so I don't have to play.

**[13:55]**

**But you can't let your team down! **

[13:55]

Yeah I can. I don't even care about football! I'll just get Coach Sylvester to get me off the team... Ever since I won her Nationals, she loves me. But then again, everyone does ;)

**[13:56]**

**I wonder why... It must be your modesty ;)**

**[13:56]**

**Well, maybe I'll see you then because the Warblers are performing at the game. We don't have a cheer team at Dalton, mainly because we have no girls...**

[13:57]

And there's something wrong with male cheerleaders?

**[13:57]**

**I-I... No. That's not what I meant. Honestly. **

[13:58]

Haha, I'm just kidding Blaine! That was cruel of me, I'm sorry. The main reason for cheerleaders is to support their team, and to distract the opposition. I guess (unless all of the team are gay ;) ) it wouldn't exactly work if it was a cheer team of just guys. I'm only on the team because of my voice.

**[13:59]**

**So will I hear you sing then? :)**

[13:59]

Yeah, I guess so!

**[13:59]**

**Cool! I look forward to it! **

[14:00]

And I look forward to the Warbler's performance! ;) See you then?

**[14:00]**

**Definitely! ;)**

[14:00]

Okay, bye Blaine!

**[14:00]**

**Bye Kurt! **

* * *

**_A.N. I know, I know! Kurt shouldn't still be on the football team, but I wanted Blaine to just realise how awesome Kurt is and to realise how much more there is to him than a bitchy diva who buys him coffee ;)_**

**_Also, notice how Kurt and Blaine both found the 'I love you' so much more awkward this time, because it's becoming more and more true..._**

**_The next chapter will be more focused on Blaine, because he knows lots about Kurt, but Kurt doesn't seem to know that much about him._**

**_Also, the YouTube link works ;)_**

**_Lots of love and hugs! _**

**_Em xox_**

**_* From CP Coulter's Dalton_**

**_P.S. Here's an awesome quote:_**

**_"Life's too short to even care at all"_**

**_And yes. I did get that from "Cough Syrup" and yes, it is my ringtone (Darren's version obviously). _**


End file.
